El Reinado
by CandelaM
Summary: Bueno esta historia es en un universo alternativo podria decirse. Un reino, un amor imposible y mentiras reveladas. Fan fic de vegeta y bulma. PROBLEMA DE LECTURA SOLUCIONADO, YA PUEDE LEERSE CORRECTAMENTE
1. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo I: Mercy.**

La lluvia de un domingo resonaba con sus fuertes rayos afuera del gran castillo. Una princesa en su alcoba peinaba su cabello largo y rubio observándose en el espejo, suspiraba y tarareaba una melodía mientras se acomodaba en el asiento. Un pequeño ruido de una puerta abrirse con timidez desconcentro a la princesa, la cual rodeo los ojos negando y opto por dejar el cepillo en la mesa.

-Anda, que ya te he escuchado. ¿Qué es lo que necesitas, niña?-Comento cruzándose de brazos mientras se levantaba a inspeccionar la gran habitación en busca de la intrusa.

Una pequeña cabeza azul se asomó detrás de una de las mesitas de luz- Diablos Tigths, creo que he perdido mi habilidad de adentrarme a tu habitación sin ser vista- comento la pequeña saliendo de su escondite frustrada.

-Bulma, primero que nada cuida esos modales. Madre llega a escucharte y te prohibirá ir al laboratorio de papa un mes entero, como la última vez ¿lo recuerdas? Por otro lado, ya has molestado tantas veces que me conozco todas tus "habilidades"-Comento la hermana mayor mientras acomodaba su camisón y se sentaba en la cama.

Bulma bufo y arrugo su nariz, limpio un poco con sus manos el pijama que llevaba puesto y se sentó al lado de su hermana mientras la observaba. Tigths tenía 17 años recién cumplidos era la hija del Rey y la Reina Briefts. Su reino era uno de los 4 más poderosos que se conocían ya que tenían la primera tecnología de la época tanto de guerra como de cultivo. Ellos eran gobernantes de paz, pero si alguna amenaza aparecía no dudarían en ningún momento en aplicar la fuerza para defender su reino, Tigths al ser la hija mayor y por lo tanto la sucesora, desde pequeña fue moldeada para cumplir su rol. Ella lo hacía con facilidad por que realmente le gustaba su posición, era inteligente, delicada como la flor más pura del jardín, correcta, honesta y toda una dama. Su belleza era sin igual, los genes de su madre estaban más que presentes en ella; su melena que llegaba hacia su cintura con pequeñas ondas rubias, brillaban como el mismo sol. Mientras que sus ojos color azul enamoraba más que a un soldado y su cuerpo bien formado pero no llegando a ser vulgar, se amoldaba perfectamente en sus vestidos de princesa.

Por otro lado, la pequeña y traviesa bulma era tan solo una niña de 9 años. Ella era muy diferente a su hermana, era muy inteligente y hermosa pero el tema de ser una princesa no le interesaba, ni siquiera se sentía como una. Ella pasaba sus días completando las tareas aburridas que por obligación debía tener pero al terminar se dirigía con su padre al laboratorio o a la biblioteca para aventurarse en las islas de la ciencia, de todo tipo. Ese era su pasatiempo favorito como también andar en caballo o molestar a su hermana.

Tigths miro a su hermana y acarició su cabello azulado- Ve a tu habitación, mañana será un día largo y lo sabes. Es tarde y si mama sabe que estamos despiertas a estas horas de la noche nos matará.-

Bulma miro a su hermana y asintió parándose de un brinco- Más bien será una semana larga- suspiro y se dirigió a la puerta abrió esta pero antes de retirarse se volteo a ver a su hermana que ya estaba por abrir su cama- Buenas noches, cara de mandril.- sonrió maléfica.

-Buenas noches, cara de rana- La princesa saco la lengua de forma infantil y vio cómo su hermana se retiraba con una carcajada que de seguro se escuchó en todo el castillo.

Un sonido de unas cortinas kilométricas abrirse se sintió retumbar en la habitación de la princesa seguido de un destello de luz proveniente del gran jardín.

-Tigths, ya es hora querida. Han venido a despertar pero tú haces caso omiso, creo que tu sueño pesado es lo que te falta corregir para ser una princesa completa- Comentaba la Reina negando la cabeza mientras procedía a quitar las sabanas del cuerpo de su hija y ordenar a la servidumbre a que acondicionen el baño.

Tigths suspiro mientras se levantaba- Lo siento, madre- le hizo una pequeña reverencia y se dirigió al baño ya preparado para empezar su rutina.

-Sabes que esta semana es importante para el reino y sobre todo para ti, no tienes que tomártela a la ligera. Llevas años preparándote para esto- comentaba la mujer mientras seguía su hija y cerraba las puertas del gran baño para que ambas tengan privacidad.

-Lo sé, lo sé. Es solo que el tiempo paso muy rápido y siento que no podre con todo esto… ¿y si ni siquiera es lindo? ¿Y si es un obeso con cara de pervertido? ¡No podré soportarlo! Pero al fin de cuentas no me quedara opción – dijo pesadamente mientras metía su cuerpo desnudo en la gran tina y empezaba a enjabonar su cuerpo.

La reina se sentó en un pequeño banquito al lado de la tina y tomo una toalla en la mano observando a su hija con una media sonrisa. Como se ha de acostumbrar en todos los reinos, tanto los príncipes como las princesas tenían que casarse con un primogénito de otro reinado para crear alianzas y extender sus territorios, y obviamente para dar herederos con pura sangre real. Tigths al ser la mayor conllevaría con esa responsabilidad y eso lo tenía más que claro.- Querida, quédate tranquila ¿sí? Puedo decirte de buena fuente que el príncipe no es ningún gordo machucado, si no sabes que tu padre no hubiera aceptado- dio una pequeña risa-

La chica había terminado con su cuerpo y continuo con su cabello- Bueno, en eso tienes razón. ¿Tus los conoces mama? ¿A los Ouji? Digo, personalmente claro. No sé mucho sobre ellos papa realmente no tuvo tiempo de informarme demasiado así que solo tengo esta semana para conocer a mi futuro esposo y su familia- suspiro la rubia mientras estrujaba su cabello- solo sé que como nosotros, son uno de los 4 reinos más fuertes pero su centro es la fuerza y la guerra- se alzó de hombros.

-Bueno hija, ellos tienen una sangre guerrera muy fuerte. Tu padre es amigo del Rey vegeta hace años, incluso antes de tu nacimiento cuando ambos eran príncipes de sus reinados así que si, conozco a la familia, menos al príncipe en las reuniones que asistía con tu padre nunca estuvo presente. Son personas de no mucha habla y con un carácter del demoño- suspiro su madre riendo un poco- Su inteligencia se basa en las guerras, como te he comentado. Tu padre tiene muchos tratos diplomáticos con ellos como intercambios de tecnologías por sus guerreros, por ejemplo. Si nos viéramos atacados ellos también por lo tanto uniríamos nuestras fuerzas, pero como querían formalizar mas esta alianza optaron por que su primogénito te despose y así afianzar el lazo- comentaba la madre mientras ayudaba a su hija a envolverse en la toalla.- por lo que se también, es que la reina, la esposa del rey vegeta está esperando su segundo hijo- sonrió y ambas se dirigían a la habitación donde la servidumbre había dejado todo lo que la princesa se pondría el día de hoy sobre la cama.

-¿enserio? Pues me alegro mucho- Sonrió- bueno supongo que conoceré al príncipe el viernes en la fiesta de bienvenida – alzo los hombros mientras se vestía.- Bueno madre es hora de irnos, nos espera muchas cosas por hacer.

Ambas mujeres se retiraron de la habitación para empezar la rutina diaria sumándole los preparativos del comité de bienvenida que se iba a dar a cabo el viernes por la llegada de la familia Ouiji.


	2. Capitulo 2

Capitulo 2: La primera vez.

Ya habían pasado dos días desde que se empezaron con los preparativos tanto la reina como la princesa mayor estaban sumamente ocupadas con la decoración de la fiesta de bienvenida para la familia real de los Ouji. Por otro lado del castillo la princesa bulma se encontraba con su padre en el laboratorio observando detenidamente cada movimiento de su padre.

-Así que...¿estos son robots?¿así los llamas?- comentaba la pequeña intrigada mientras sostenía un artefacto redondo en sus manos.

-Sí, querida. Son un regalo para los Ouji, pretendo que simulen un adversario para ellos así pueden practicar sus luchas y aumentar su fuerza. Que decirte estos saiayin no piensan en otra cosa- reía el rey mientras terminaba su labor y los ponía en una caja.

-Oh entiendo, son para la familia del príncipe que desposara a Tights...-suspiro y dejo el ultimo robot dentro de la caja-Padre, ¿yo también seré desposada como ella?-

Un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo del rey ante esa pregunta, era claro que sí pero su niña aún era muy pequeña y pensar en eso lo hacía pensar que realmente no se había preocupado por ese tema, así que se agacho y apego su vista a la de su hija- Oh bulma, claro que sí pero aun te faltan muchos años para eso- corrió un mechón de su pelo azulado detrás de la oreja de su pequeña- tu aun eres mi pequeña científica- sonrió

La niña dio una media sonrisa y acaricio la mano de su padre- siempre lo seré, papa.-

Mientras tanto en unas tierras lejanas...

La noche caía en el reino Saiayin y la familia real se encontraba en el gran comedor esperando que la cena sea servida. El príncipe Vegeta de tan solo16ños suspiraba impaciente mientras movía su pierna y jugaba con un trozo de pan.

-Anda vegeta ya deja de moverte maldita sea, que es lo que te sucede- gruño el rey viendo a su hijo que llevaba el ceño fruncido.

-No es de tu incumbencia- se limitó a decir el príncipe mientras veía de reojo a la servidumbre traer el gran banquete. Los Saiayin eran una raza que comían en demasía por sus arduos entrenamientos diarios. Ellos poseían una leyenda sagrada de que su sangre provenía de otro planeta, de otro mundo. Por eso tenían ciertas características que los diferenciaban de todos los humanos que se encontraban en la tierra, como por ejemplo su eterna juventud, los saiayin demoraban más en envejecer por lo tanto sus poderes de lucha siempre eran superiores que los demás humanos. También carecían de un orgullo único y la palabra amor no se encontraba en su abecedario.

-Seguro esta así porque sabe que tendrá que casarse.-Comentaba la reina mientras empezaba a comer-Tranquilo vegeta, por lo que se la hija de los Briefs es hermosa e inteligente, digna de ti.-

El príncipe rodeo los ojos y empezó a comer- No me interesa, realmente lo encuentro absurdo todo esto es solo una maldita pérdida de tiempo y lo saben.-

El rey negó con la cabeza, Conocía a su hijo perfectamente era una criatura con pocas pulgas, pero él sabía bien que era su deber si quería llegar a ser rey algún día. La cena trascurrió silenciosa y luego de la cena cada uno fue a su respectivo cuarto

Prov Vegeta

Toda mi vida me han carcomido la cabeza para este momento pero la verdad nunca quise que llegue, ser rey era mi objetivo principal y esto, el casarme, era una de las malas cartas que tenía sobra la mesa. Me adentré a mi cuarto y ahí estaba ella.

-Te has tardado hoy, cariño-comento la pelinegra mientras se acercaba al príncipe con una mirada coqueta. Ella era Milk, una saiayin de clase alta, con la cual el príncipe descargaba su excesos de hormonas hace ya un tiempo. Se habían conocido durante los entrenamientos y llegaron a ser cercanos, era como amigos que compartían cama pero con la partida del príncipe sabían que esto tendría un punto final y ese sería esta noche.

-Hmp- gruño el príncipe con su típico ceño fruncido- Mañana me iré, tenemos dos días de viaje hasta llegar a destino- comentaba el príncipe mientras olía el cuello de la mujer y lo besaba. Ella fue su primera vez, luego no fue la única claro está, el príncipe tenía varias damas a su disposición. Los príncipes podían llegar impuros al matrimonio en cambio las princesas no podían ser tocadas por un hombre hasta su noche de bodas, realmente injusto pero así eran las leyes en esos momentos.- Así que aquí nuestra despedida, Milk- susurro en su cuello mientras rompía de un tirón el vestido de la dama

-Lo sé, príncipe. Para mí ha sido todo un honor- la chica largo un gemido ahogado mientras sentía las manos del príncipe sobre su cuerpo.

La mañana no tardó en llegar y el príncipe abrió sus ojos ante la claridad que se asomaba por la ventana, como era de esperarse milk ya no se encontraba en la cama. Siempre que se terminaba el sexo, ella tenía que abandonar la habitación. El príncipe se levantó y se dirigió a darse un baño, al terminar se colocó su armadura y se dispuso a salir, en el trayecto se encontró con su padre

-Buenos días Vegeta, luego de desayunar partiremos. Ya están preparadas todas tus cosas en el carruaje y tu caballo también lo está.-comentaba el rey mientras se unía a la caminata apresurada de su hijo

El príncipe solo asintió y entro al comedor donde le dirigió una mirada a su madre en forma de saludo y empezó a comer.

Prov General

La familia Briefs se encontraba en los últimos detalles del castillo Habían optado por colores rojizos y negros, colores característicos de los saiayines, comida a montones y el comedor real se había ambientado perfectamente para que la cena sea placentera. La reina y sus hijas estaban en las pruebas de vestuarios

-Hoy a la noche según nos han informado los Ouji estarán aquí- comentaba la reina mientras acomodaba el vestido de su hija mayor- Te ves hermosa Tights - sonreía orgullosa

-Lo se y gracias madre- suspiraba sonriendo la princesa. Tenía un vestido color crema al cuerpo y un escote en v que no llegaba a ser muy escotado, solo lo necesario. Pequeños diamantes incrustados recorrían todo el vestido y su espalda estaba totalmente descubierta, luego tendría un peinado recogido para que se pudiera apreciar totalmente aquel vestido.

-Mama,¿ enserio tendré que usar esto? es horrible!-Bufo la más pequeña de los briefs mientras salía de un gran vestidor con un vestido con terminación princesa de color rosa pastel- odio usar estos vestidos inflados-la niña cruzo sus brazos

-Anda bulma estas hermosa será solo por esta noche- Comentaba la madre mientras le colocaba una pequeña tiara a la niña-Necesito que te comportes solo por estos días que los Ouiji estarán aquí-

la pequeña rodeo los ojos y asintió resignada- hare lo posible lo juro-

Los Briefs ya se encontraban en la sala principal esperando a sus invitados cada uno en su trono. La princesa mayor podía disimular sus nervios pero su madre podía notarlos de igual manera

-Tranquila Tithgs estamos aquí contigo, todo estará bien- comentaba su madre mientras le daba una sonrisa cálida

-Gracias mamá- susurro la princesa y al mismo tiempo las puertas era abiertas, los reyes Ouiji habían llegado

Prov Vegeta

El castillo era enorme, eso seguro. Había muchísima naturaleza a su alrededor parecía un cuento de hadas, patético. Al llegar tomaron nuestras cosas y nos escoltaron hasta donde estaría la familia Briefs. Mis padres delante de mi caminaban charlando cosas que realmente no estaba prestándole mucha atención, acomode mi traje y nos dispusimos a entrar. Al recorrer la gran sala frente a nosotros pude observar cuatro tronos. En ellos estaban los Reyes y a sus costados las dos... ¿princesas? no sabía que había otra princesa. Suspire y mire a la que sería mi prometida, realmente era hermosa pero nada de otro mundo. El Rey y la Reina se levantaron de sus asientos y se acercaron a nosotros amablemente atrás, solo venia mi " prometida" , la otra chica, más bien niña solo tenía la mirada en su vestido y jugaba con sus manos en silencio.

-Amigo Vegeta, tanto tiempo sin verte- comentaba el Rey Briefs mientras le daba la mano a mi padre.

-Briefs, gracias por recibirnos- comentaba mientras estrechaba su mano cordialmente.- Reina Briefs- ahora dirigió la mirada a la Reina y beso su mano con una pequeña reverencia- También es un gusto verla a usted también-

-Oh Gracias-Se limitó a decir la reina, el rey Briefs saludo a mi madre y viceversa. Luego ambos se hicieron de lado y la princesa Tigths se puso delante de sus padres, haciendo una pequeña reverencia sosteniendo su vestido

-Reyes del reino Saiayin, un placer poder conocerlos finalmente- Comentaba la princesa sonriendo

-Querida, el gusto es nuestro.- Comentaba mi padre haciéndose a un lado y dejándome el paso- él es mi hijo, el príncipe Vegeta- tome el lugar delante de mi padre y tome la mano de la princesa dejándole un beso en su mano - Un placer, Dama.- susurre viéndola a los ojos

La joven princesa se sonrojo ante el beso del príncipe. Realmente no era un feo tipo, su altura era promedio sí, pero tenía una musculatura impresionante y su pelo oscuro en punta no pasaba desapercibido realmente toda una novedad.

-Oh casi lo olvido, Bulma por favor acércate querida- Dijo el Rey Briefs dándose media vuelta para dirigir la mirada a la niña que aun permanecía en su trono. Esta levanto la mirada y se levantó de un brinco y camino hasta donde estaban los presentes escondiéndose levente detrás de su padre- Ella es...-la palabra del rey fue interrumpida por la niña ojos azules que parece haber tomado aire y tomo una posición delante de su familia y se dirigió a los Oujis

-Yo soy Bulma Briefs, futura científica del reino- decía la princesa llenando su pecho de orgullo

-Vaya vaya Briefs... no me habías dicho que tu pequeña es una preciosa e inteligente niña- Comentaba el Rey vegeta depositando un beso en la pequeña mano de la niña- Un gusto, Princesa Bulma-

La niña sonrió y una risa del rey Briefs se escuchó detrás - Bueno, vasta de presentaciones. Vamos a cenar- comentaba Briefs mientras todos lo seguían al comedor principal

El príncipe se contuvo la risa ante el atrevimiento de la niña, realmente no parecía una princesa como su hermana, esta parecía mas...rebelde. Frunció su seño y tomo lugar al lado de la princesa Tights en la mesa. Era muy hermosa sí, pero parece que es realmente aburrida, durante toda la cena hablaba con mis padres tan educadamente que ya me daba asco era muy...princesa. Pero bueno aquí estamos y no hay marcha atrás. De pronto mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la pequeña de cabello azul que se acababa de subir arriba de la ¿mesa? ¿Enserio? una era la más educada del planeta mientras que la otra parecía de todo menos una princesa. Su padre trato de bajarla pero esta se negaba mientras que la reina se tomaba un buen vaso de vino. La niña abrió una caja y saco un aparato misterioso

-Bueno, disculpen mi atrevimiento Rey Vegeta, pero con mi padre estuvimos trabajando en un regalo para usted y su gente- Sonrió la niña con ese típico tono orgulloso-

Mi padre estaba sorprendido por la desobediencia de la princesa, pero lo ignoró cuando vio el raro artefacto en sus pequeñas manos- ¿A si? ¿Y de que se trata?

-Bueno, básicamente está ...- el discurso de la niña fue interrumpido por la persona que estaba sentada a mi lado, la princesa- Bulma te pido amablemente que dejes esta presentación para mañana, este no es el momento ni el lugar para tus inventos- dijo Tigths en un tono enojado- así que ya bájate, por favor.-

-Tú no te metas, no es mi culpa que no seas inteligentes como yo- retruco la pequeña gritándole a su hermana.

-¡YA BASTA LAS DOS! - Grito la reina briefs levantándose de la mesa- Bulma, te pido que vuelvas a sentarte. Los oujis vienen de un viaje largo y están cansados, les muestra el invento en la mañana.- comento la reina en un tono bastante serio.

-¡Al demonio todos ustedes! - La niña tiro el artefacto en el piso rompiéndolo y saliendo corriendo de la habitación.

-Me... les disculpo. Mi hija es un tanto... bueno, estamos trabajando en eso.-Comento el rey no sabiendo que hacer ante tremendo espectáculo- luego hablaremos con ella

-Tranquilo Briefs, no te preocupes igual entonces me enseñas ese artefacto- comentaba mi padre mientras empezaba a comer, la otra reina y la princesa simplemente empezaron a comer con una cara de pocos amigos, creo que la pequeña luego se la vera negra después de todo este espectáculo ..

Bueno, aquí está el segundo capítulo, emm no se esperó que les guste. Los personajes no son de mi autoridad.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3: Dorada.

Luego de la anormal cena todos los presentes se dirigieron a sus respectivas habitaciones, los Reyes Saiayines tenían su alcoba en el mismo piso que los Reyes Briefs. Mientras que el Príncipe Vegeta fue escoltado en una habitación que estaba en el mismo piso que el de ambas princesas y casualmente el de su prometida se encontraba enfrente. Ellos no podrían compartir habitación hasta que el casamiento se haya dado, en cierta forma esto a la princesa la relajaba en cierta manera. Luego de saludar a sus futuros suegros y esposo se adentró a su habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de ella mientras se tiraba pesadamente en la cama, el día había sido un fiasco sobre todo por su pequeña hermana. Frunció el ceño al recordar la situación y tapo su cara con la almohada, muchas cosas pasaban por la mente de Tights...el príncipe. El permanecía en su mente ¿y cómo no hacerlo? seria con la persona que pasaría toda su vida, dio un suspiro y se levantó a cerrar su puerta con cerradura, luego de este acto corrió un poco su mesita de luz dejando ver una parte del piso de la manera levantado levemente, quito por completo ese pequeño pedazo y de ahí saco una pequeña caja. Se sentó en el piso y abrió esta. Dentro se encontraban varias cartas de aspecto añejo y un collar con las letras "TyB", la princesa largo unas lágrimas de sus ojos y apretó esos recuerdos a su pecho.

-A partir de mañana dejare de ser tuya...como desearía que estés aquí-susurro en un sollozo la princesa. Suspiro limpiando sus lágrimas y volvió a poner todo en su lugar, se levantó y se colocó su pijama, acto seguido se adentró a la cama tapándose tratando de conciliar el sueño.

En la habitación continua podíamos ver a una niña sentada como indio sobre su cama con su pijama puesto, y un padre preocupado a su lado

-Anda Bulma, te había dicho que mañana le mostraremos los robots a los Ouji... no tenías por qué hacer eso y lo sabes- comentaba el padre en un tono calmado acariciando el pelo de su hija. Esta rodeo los ojos y suspiro

-Ya...lo siento, me he dejado llevar. Te prometo que no volverá a pasar, mama se ha enojado muchísimo conmigo, más de lo normal- comento mientras se adentraba dentro de la cama

-Tranquila, se le pasara. Pero bueno, tomo tu palabra de que te comportaras delante de la visita- le dio un beso en la frente a su hija mientras se levantaba de la cama- Buenas noches, pequeña azulada- comentaba el padre antes de abandonar la habitación

-Buenas noches- susurro la chiquilla ya con los ojos cerrados, cayendo en su sueño profundo.

El príncipe había terminado de darse un baño relajante y estaba acostado en la cama con los brazos detrás de su cabeza, pensativo, como siempre. Ya mañana se casaría con Tights y ya no habría vuelta atrás. Suspiro y cerro sus ojos, no solo se casarían por iglesia como era de costumbre en el reinado Briefs, sino que también tendían su "unión" a partir del lazo saiayin. Su historia decía que después del primer encuentro carnal ambos tenían que morderse el cuello para formar la unión de que serían compañeros por siempre, sus padres lo habían echo y hasta el día de hoy que poseen esa marca en sus cuellos. Con esos pensamientos en su cabeza quedo profundamente dormido.

La noche pasaba con tranquilidad en el reino, era ya pasada la media noche cuando la princesa mayor sintió un frio recorrer su cuerpo, cosa que hizo que saliera de su tranquilo sueño. Suspiro frustrada y abrió los ojos sentándose en la cama, la luz de la luna que salía de su ventaba le dio luminosidad para darse cuenta de que la ventana estaba totalmente abierta.

-¿Qué demonios? Recuerdo haberla cerrado...-comento para sí confusa mientras se para y cerraba la ventana. Al terminar de hacerlo, sintió como unos brazos rodeaban su cintura, la princesa abrió sus ojos como platos estaba por gritar cuando una enorme mano tapo su boca evitando que haga algún ruido.

-Shh...Dorada...soy yo.- Susurraban en su oído.

La princesa no necesito más, solo una persona le decía así y esa persona era él. Brolly. Sin pensarlo dos veces se dio vuelta y lo beso con pasión. Tights era una princesa hecha y derecha pero Brolly fue su único desliz en su vida, una vez tuvo que acompañar a su padre a una visita a un reino cercano, bastante pobre ya que recién comenzaba, pero poseían tierras bastantes fértiles para las plantaciones entonces el rey Briefs a cambio de una ayuda económica y tecnológica el reino Blamack (así se llamaba) nos proveía bastante comida. Nosotros no éramos de tener mucha disponibilidad de plantaciones ya que preferíamos mantener la vida silvestre tanto de animales como plantas para estudiarlas. Ese día, mi padre me dio permiso de recorrer el lugar y en un momento me vi acorralada por unos maleantes que querían robarme, pero ahí llego el... me salvo y me puso a salvo. Era un simple campesino, pero también trabaja en frente a la batalla por su pueblo, un guerrero, un plebeyo. Pero ahí estaba el con su hermosa sonrisa y esos ojos azabaches... tuvimos una hermosa amistad que luego paso a algo más... pero ambos sabíamos que era imposible, nos enviaba vamos cartas a escondidas y a veces nos veíamos en el bosque sin que nadie sepa, pero eso se cortó cuando él tuvo que ir a defender su pueblo a las fueras. Fueron 2 años enteros que no volvió a verlo y aquí estaba...para despedirse. Termine el beso cuando me di cuenta que estaba en la cama y lo tenía encima de mi

-Brolly...sabes que no podemos hacerlo- susurre cerca de sus labios, el solo asintió lentamente mientras retomaba el aliento y se separaba de mi

-Lo siento...es que... mira...ay dios no se ni por dónde empezar. Te extrañe demasiado, llego de la guerra y me entero de que ya mañana te casas- suspiro sentándose a mi lado.

-Ya sabíamos que en algún momento esto iba a pasar...-comente mientras tomaba su mano- sabes que mi corazón es eternamente tuyo-apoye mi cabeza en su hombro-siempre será así...mañana luego de la boda me tendré que ir a las tierras de los Oujis..-

-Escapémonos, ya- Decía con un brillo en sus ojos levantándose rápidamente- Puedo ir por mi caballo y nos iremos, lejos. Muy lejos, he estado ahorrando y creo que po..-la idea de Brolly fue cortada por la princesa

-No, Brolly. Esto va más allá de nosotros, esto lo tengo que hacer por mi familia, por mi pueblo-Me levante y acaricie su mejilla- Sé que encontraras a una bella mujer en tu camino...pero no tienes que dejar de vivir por mí, yo ya no puedo, ya no puedo-susurre entre pequeños sollozos que salían de mi ser. El acaricio mi mano que estaba posada en su mejilla y cerro sus ojos...como tratando de mantener ese tacto en su recuerdo por siempre.

-Te amo Dorada...siempre lo he hecho...y siempre lo haré- susurro antes de depositar un pequeño beso en mis labios y escabullirse rápidamente por la ventana. La princesa cayó en su cama muerta en llantos, y así pasó su noche hasta quedarse dormida en su propio mar de lágrimas.

Bueno espero que les haya gustado este capítulo…gracias a dios pude solucionar el problema de lectura, espero comentarios, me animaría mucho a seguir! Y si tienen sugerencias serán escuchadas. Muchas gracias


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4: Bienvenida a la realidad

La mañana se hizo presente en el Reino Briefs. Luego de un buen descanso el Príncipe Vegeta se dispuso a hacer sus rutinas mañaneras antes de presentarse en el desayuno real y luego comenzar con el patético preparativo de la boda, al salir de su habitación pudo notar que al mismo tiempo la puerta de enfrente se abría y dejaba ver a su prometida algo desalineada, acaso ¿ojeras? ¿que le abra pasado? sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una pequeña mano que agarro la suya totalmente desprevenido, causándole un escalofrió.

-Vegeta ya era hora, vamos que te mostrare a ti y al rey el regalo que teníamos preparado con mi padre- comentaba una pequeña azulada tratando inultimente de arrastrar al príncipe.

este inmediatamente quito su mano y gruño- No vuelvas a tocarme mocosa- dedico una mirada de enojo y salio de allí sin darle importancia- No me interesa en lo absoluto, solo ya quiero largarme de aquí.- comentaba antes de desaparecer de la vista de ambas princesas.

-Oh como quieras tu te lo pierdes, gruñón engreído- comento bulma rodeando los ojos para luego dirigir la mirada a su hermana que no lucia para nada bien-¿ Y a ti que mosca te pico?- comentaba la chuiquilla cruzándose de brazos-

La princesa salio de su trance para volver a la realidad- Nada, ya déjame en paz.- suspiro y se dispuso a salir por el mismo lugar que se fue el príncipe.

-Oh dios, ¿que nadie se levanta de buen humor en este lugar?- suspiro negando .

La mañana transcurrió bastante tranquila, el desayuno fue en total silencio por parte de los jóvenes en la mesa. Mientras que los reyes discutían y hablaban de cosas triviales sobre sus reinos, luego Bulma y su padre llevaron a el Rey Vegeta a el laboratorio para mostrarle los robots que habían echo para ellos, Ouji había quedado mas que impresionado. Las Reinas y la princesa Tights se dedicaron a la preparación de esta noche, la boda. Iba a ser algo muy simple a pedido de la princesa, solo saldrían al balcón para mostrarle al puedo la nueva alianza que se había echo con los Ouijis, luego de esto partirían rumbo a las tierras Saiayines a concretar allí también la alianza. Cosa que era sumamente importante para ellos ya que por primera vez en la historia la sangre real seria fusionada con otra raza. Por otro lado Vegeta solo se la paso entrando en las afueras del castillo, pensando en llegar a su tierra y salir a pelear por el mundo, no le importaba nada más.

La noche se hizo presente y ya todos estaban preparándose para el evento. La princesa Tights se estaba dando los últimos retoques antes de salir a lo que seria su nueva vida. El vestido que había elegido era de seda color crema, manga larga y una espalda totalmente descubierta sin escote alguno. La seda se moldeaba a su cuerpo perfectamente, representaba la pureza divina. El pelo rubio caía libremente por su espalda y una pequeña tiara de oro blanco descansaba sobre su cabeza, el maquillaje era tenue en tonos blancos y rosas. Suspiro y se miro al espejo, el día que tanto había llegado estaba aquí. Miro por su gran ventanal, esperando algo, alguna señal que sabia que no llegaría. Brolly cruzo por su mente, el tendría que ser el que la despose pero siempre supo que seria imposible, una lagrima amenazaba con salir pero la princesa hizo el gran esfuerzo de que no pasara dio un largo suspiro y genero una sonrisa falsa, de esas que siempre estaba acostumbrada a hacer. Abrió su puerta y se encontró con su padre preparado para escoltarla a su futuro.

Solo la familia real y los amigos mas cercanos se encontraban en la sala donde se llevaría a cabo el matrimonio. Era realmente amplia los largos asientos estaban decorados con dorados y blancos mientras que en el centro se encontraba una larga alfombra de color rojo que llegaba hasta donde se encontraba el novio y el cura, que procedería con el casorio. La familia Ouiji del lado izquierdo y la Briefs del derecho, flores blancas decoraban cada parte del lugar y las grandes cortinas tomaron un color dorado. El príncipe con su típico ceño fruncido se encontraba en su posición a la espera, suspiro impaciente hasta que sintió la estúpida música sonar y las grandes puertas abrirse. Ella salio, obtuvo la mirada del príncipe enseguida, mentiría si digiera que no estaba hermosa. Su piel semi tostada iba bien con ese vestido de seda tan puro, definitivamente la princesa no tenia nada que envidiar. Como es posible que se casaría con alguien que no era de su raza y encima nunca haber entablado una conversación de no mas de cinco minutos con ella. Despejo sus pensamientos cuando ella tomo su posición al lado de el y el cura comenzó a hablar.

-Queridos Reyes hoy estamos aquí reunidos para consagrar la unión de dos razas por primera vez , ustedes han venido a esta Iglesia para que el Señor selle y fortalezca su amor en presencia del ministro de la Iglesia y de esta comunidad. Cristo bendice abundantemente este amor. El los ha consagrado a ustedes en el bautismo y ahora los enriquece y los fortalece por medio de un sacramento especial para que ustedes asuman las responsabilidades del matrimonio en fidelidad mutua y perdurable. Así, en la presencia de la Iglesia, les pido que digan sus intenciones. - comentaba el cura mientras observaba a los novios

_"Por dios que patético todo esto, solo tengo ganas de vomitar ¿que carajos hago aquí? soy el maldito príncipe saiayin y tengo que hacer estas estupideces para ser el puto rey. Definitivamente este jueguito de unir razas acabara cuando suba al mando, esta gente no puede ser mas ridícula"_

_-_Obviemos esa parte y ya ve al punto anciano- comento el príncipe molesto, la princesa suspiro ante las palabras de su futuro prometido.

_" Realmente no me encuentro sorprendida por esto, ninguno de los dos quiere esto así que no puedo culparlo. Después de todo yo no tenia nada bien preparado, no me sale mentir con respecto a los sentimientos"_

El rey briefs le dio la seña de aceptación al cura para que prosiga con la ceremonia.

-Bueno...emm... entonces, Príncipe Vegeta, heredero de el reinado Saiayin. ¿Acepta a la Princesa Tithgs Briefs como su legitima esposa?-

-Acepto- Dijo sin mas preámbulos el príncipe viendo a los ojos a Tithgs-

El cura ahora dirigió su mirada a la princesa- Princesa Tights, heredera del reinado Briefs. ¿Acepta a el Príncipe Vegeta como su legitimo esposo?-

-A...Acepto- comento la rubia con algo de temblor colocando el anillo en la mano de Vegeta mientras el hacia lo mismo con la suya

-Entonces, los declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia.- Ante esto el príncipe se acerco sin mas y le deposito un beso en los labios. La princesa se sobresalto un poco pero acepto sin mas, fue solo un beso, sin amor, sin afecto, nada. Luego de los aplausos por los presentes y la notable incomodidad de los protagonistas fueron directo a anunciarle al pueblo el reciente compromiso, luego se hizo el pequeño banquete para que por ultimo llegara la parte que menos quería la princesa, la noche de bodas. La princesa se encontraba sentada en la punta de la gran cama con aun el vestido de bodas aun puesto, esperando a el hombre. Levanto su mirada cuando sintió la puerta abrirse y de esta se mostraba la figura masculina de Vegeta, aun poseía también su traje de casorio, era un tipo de armadura formal y en vez de ser azul como la que usualmente tenia esta era toda blanca con la capa dorada.

-Bueno, que sea rápido por favor.- susurro la princesa bajando la mirada

-Lo será.- se limito a decir mientras procedía a quitarse su armadura- Quítate el vestido.-

Tigths solo asintió mientras se lo quitaba lentamente hasta quedar solo en ropa interior, tratando inútilmente ocultar con sus manos sus pechos. El príncipe quedo solo en boxer y se acerco a ella, quito sus manos con fuerza y beso sus labios salvaje mente, hace días que no follaba y necesitaba descargarse, esto le vendría bien. Tigths trato de seguir ese beso salvaje mientras tocaba tímidamente el cuerpo del príncipe, nunca había estado piel a piel con un hombre, ni siquiera con Brolly ya que ella era muy fiel a las normas del reino y esas impurezas carcomerían su mente si las provocaba antes de su matrimonio. Salio de sus pensamientos cuando el príncipe la acostó en la cama y empezó a romper su ropa interior.

-Te dolerá, necesito que sangres- susurro en su oído mientras se quitaba su boxer y lubricaba con saliva la zona de la mujer, nunca se preocupo por el deseo de su acompañante, simplemente no le importaba en lo mas mínimo. Era egoísta en todo, pero en eso aun mas. Tights largo un gemido ahogado acompañado de unas pequeñas lagrimas mientras era embestida por el salvaje saiayin. Entraba y salia de ella sin piedad alguna, gruñía y apretaba su cabello rubio cuando después de varios minutos llego al esperado climax, salio de ella para luego ver la sabana sonriendo con malicia-Perfecto- comento para luego acostarse al lado de ella silenciosamente. La princesa observo la sangre en las sabanas blancas y le dio la espalda al príncipe sollozando en silencio, poniéndose en posición fetal.- te odio...- dijo en un susurro-

el príncipe la ignoro y cerro sus ojos, durmiéndose plácidamente mientras que la princesa no pego ni un solo ojo en la noche. la vida que le esperaba al lado del príncipe saiayin precisamente no iba a ser un cuento de hadas como había pensado.

_**Bueno hasta aquí el cap 4... ya les prometo que pronto tendremos acercamientos de Vegeta y bulma jajaja. los personajes no son de mi pertenencia.**_

_**gracias por leer y a la gente que comenta, aun somos pocos pero espero que se una mas gente3**_


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5 Salto en el tiempo

_10 años mas tarde..._

Los años pasaron volando para muchos mientras que para otros una eternidad. La relación de Vegeta y Tithgs comenzó con un total desequilibrio pero luego de tantos años juntos, forzosamente lograron que esta "relación" funcione de alguna manera. Con suerte se veían mas de una vez a la semana ya que el príncipe se la pasaba yendo a guerras por dominios de tierras que lo que menos pasaba por su mente era su esposa. Mientras que Tights ya acostumbrada a la soledad que le brindaba su esposo se ocupaba de los temas mas aburridos del reino, como las reuniones y demás. El tema de concebir un heredero había sido una tortura estos últimos años, ya que la presión por parte del reino y el pueblo saiayin no se hacia esperar. La gente ya empezaba a sospechar de que el vientre de la princesa estaba maldito por no concebir aun a un primogénito de la raza. Pero la verdad era que tanto Vegeta como Tights la idea de un bebe no les agradaba en lo mas mínimo, por eso llegaron a un acuerdo de que retrasarían este tema lo mas posible, pero cada vez, esa brecha se rompía mas y mas.

En las tierras lejanas de los Ouji, La familia de los Briefs también tuvo sus cambios y penumbras en estos años. La pequeña Bulma, ya no era una pequeña sino toda una jovencita. Sus padres optaron por llevarla a un internado fuera del reino donde preparaban a futuras reinas y las inculcaban con los mejores rasgos que estas podrían tener, ya que para ellos Bulma al ser tan revoltosa lo iba a necesitar a toda costa, ademas que también en ese lugar pudo afinar sus dotes científicos a grados inimaginables, cosa que ella pidió antes de aceptar irse a ese internado. Sus años allí fueron los mejores por los conocimientos que pudo tener y las amistades que logro, pero también los mas tristes por ver a sus padres una vez al mes con suerte y con su hermana solo mantenía conversaciones por cartas. Con su inteligencia nata logro terminar el internado 2 años antes de lo previsto y ahí estaba entrando de vuelta en su hogar con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Su madre se abalanzo hacia ella en un fuerte abrazo que no dudo en responder.

-oh mi pequeña esta de vuelta en casa, como te he echado de menos-decía entre llantos la reina- Tu padre llegara pronto de una reunión que tuvo con los reyes del sur-

Bulma soltó su abrazo y le dio una sonrisa- Perfecto, lo esperare en el laboratorio entonces. Tengo muchos inventos en mi libreta para mostrarle!-comentaba la princesa mientras entraba en el palacio, todos los miembros de la servidumbre la saludaban cordialmente mientras ella devolvía el saludo. No fue hasta que llegó a la sala principal cuando vio a los soldados que hacían su caminata diaria de vigilancia dentro del palacio, que vio a Yamcha.

-¡Oh, Yamcha!- Grito de emoción la princesa que tomo su vestido color carmesí y se quito rápidamente los tacones para correr a los brazos del guerrero, sorprendiendo a este en un fuerte abrazo. Yamcha fue su amigo de toda la infancia hasta la edad de los 12 que ella tuvo que abandonar el castillo, siempre sintió algo mas que amistad por el y lo mas probable de que el también compartiera ese sentimiento pero había una tradición real que obviamente impedía ese amor.

_Flasback_

_Dos niños se encontraban sentados sobre un gran árbol de roble mientras jugaban con las hojas que caían de este._

_-Entonces...¿hoy te iras princesa?-Comentaba el pequeño de pelo negro _

_-Si, Yamcha. Pero no te preocupes me apresuraré a terminar así puedo volver y jugar contigo-Sonrió y tomo la mano del pequeño-no me olvides ¿si?_

_-Jamas podría hacerlo princesa- susurro el pequeño mientras depositaba un pequeño beso en la mejilla ya enrojecida de la niña_

_Fin Flashback._

Ya había dejado de ser un pequeño niño y ahora era todo un joven alto y con una gran presencia. Este estrecho sus brazos con fuerza al rededor de la princesa mientras daba vueltas con ella mientras reían, "realmente se ha vuelto hermosa" pensaba el guerrero.

Prov Bulma

Mientras corría desesperada a mi viejo amigo pude notar lo mucho que había cambiado desde la ultima vez que lo vi. Ahora llevaba puesta la armadura de la realeza, que se amoldaba perfectamente a su físico sumamente cuidado. Al no tener mangas podía ver sus grandes brazos que esperaban mi abrazo...negué y trate de quitar esos pensamientos de mi cabeza cuando llegue a el.

-Princesa bulma, que bueno es tenerla por aquí- Comentaba el guerrero mientras terminaba de darme vueltas y me bajaba- Has crecido mucho- decía con su típico tono amable

-Oh yamcha, dime Bulma. Sabes que odio que me digan princesa todo el tiempo- reí y comencé a caminar hacia el laboratorio con su compañía- ¿como estuvo este lugar todo este tiempo sin mi amada presencia?-comentaba alzando mi barbilla y caminando de forma orgullosa. Mi acompañante soltó una risa

-Aburrido ¿como crees tu? pero bueno lo importante que estas aquí y que llegaste justo para visita anual de tu hermana con el príncipe Vegeta.

Pare en seco frente a la puerta del laboratorio ante la revelación del guerrero-¿Acaso vendrá mi hermana y yo no se nada? -puse mis manos en mis caderas.

-Oh..pensé que la reina le había dicho...si una vez al año suelen venir los saiayins a visitar el palacio, pero no se quedan mas de dos días. Mañana estarán aquí, por eso la cantidad de guardias en el palacio- comentaba el chico rascando su cabeza

-Jump! supongo que tendré que lidiar con ellos, por lo que recuerdo ese vegeta era un tipo malhumorado-suspire, iba a seguir comentando cuando una voz familiar se acercaba a nosotros

-¡Ay mi científica prodigio a llegado a casa!-comentaba mi padre sonriendo mientras se acercaba a nosotros. Yamcha se despidió de mi y de mi padre con cortesía y se retiro, yo abrace a mi padre sonriendo

-Papa, que bueno que volviste ¡Tengo tantas cosas que contarte!- comentaba sonriendo mientras entrabamos en el laboratorio.

La tarde transcurrió con tranquilidad, bulma se la paso mostrandole los inventos que había hecho en el tiempo que llevaba en el instituto y su padre la escuchaba maravillado, mientras también le daba algunas criticas constructivas sobre sus inventos. En la cabeza del rey había algo que lo atormentaba terriblemente y era abordar el tema de que su hija menor, Bulma. Ya tenia un pretendiente para su obligación como princesa, pero seria muy diferente a Tights ya que la mayor estaba preparada para su obligación y no tenia el carácter que su pequeña peliazul poseía. Pero tendría que decírselo si o si mañana en la cena anual con los Oujis...mas que nada por que ellos también se enterarían que el afortunado de tomar la mano de su segunda hija seria nada mas y nada menos que otro Saiayin.

Ya se que es super corto perdón, les prometo que el próximo sera mas largo es que no quería dejarlos sin capitulo hoy jejeje. Espero les haya gustado, creo que me fui un toque a la mierda con la diferencia de edad de vegeta y bulma pero bueno xD


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6: ¿Reencuentros?**

La cena se hizo presente y la reina mando a llamar a su hija y esposo, estos entraron conversando animadamente mientras tomaron sus lugares.

-Realmente increíble bulma, sera realmente útil. Mañana mismo empezaremos con el proyecto, tengo varios aliados que les interesaría indudablemente estos artefactos-comentaba el padre mientras tomaba asiento, su hija lo imitaba.

-¿De que estamos hablando, querida? -comentaba la reina sonriendo mientras hacia seña a los sirvientes que pongan la comida en los platos.

-Oh bueno mama, nada importante. Solo que acabo de inventar unos artefactos que pueden ser muy útiles en la astronomía- sonríe orgullosa mientras empezaba a comer

-Interesante, cuéntame mas- decía su madre mientras también empezaba a comer, el rey tampoco se quedo atrás.

-Bueno el primer objeto lo nombre "Cuadrante"-saca su pequeña libreta rosa y le muestra el dibujo a su madre- sirve para medir la altura de los astros con respecto al horizonte. Mientras que el segundo objeto se llama "Astrolabio" que en general y palabras simples sirve para localizar los astros y observar su movimiento, para determinar la hora a partir de la latitud o, viceversa, y también para averiguar la latitud conociendo la hora.-

su madre empieza a aplaudir orgullosa- Mi hija es toda una niña prodigio, bueno mucha charla por aquí, a terminar la comida así mañana te levantas con todas las energías para empezar tu proyecto! -

La princesa asintió sonriendo y siguieron comiendo silenciosamente. Al terminar todos se dirigieron a sus habitaciones, al entrar a la de ella pudo notar algunos cambios... ¿ropa de hombre? arrugo su ceño y se decidió por investigar mas, por lo que noto también había cosas de su hermana . suspiro mientras se sentaba en la cama y pensaba...claro, lo mas probable es que todo este tiempo que ella no estuvo aquí, las veces que su hermana estaba de visita con su esposo se habrán quedado en su habitación ya que es la mas grande que hay en este piso.

Alzo sus hombros sin darle tanta importancia y opto por darse un baño relajante para después acostarse plácidamente. En el internado tenia una cama grande y solo para ella pero no se comparaba con la que tenia en su reino que le doblaba de tamaño y aparte era mucho mas acogedora.

Reino Saiayin

**Prov Vegeta**

Después de un mes afuera de sus tierras por fin llegaba a su palacio tras un largo viaje, al ser muy tarde ya todos estaban durmiendo por lo tanto se sentó solo en la mesa a esperar que le trajeran la maldita comida de una vez así podría ya acostarse por que mañana le esperaba otro estúpido largo viaje para hacer su visita anual a sus suegros, por suerte era una vez al año y unos días, pero de todas maneras era desesperante...¡como si no tuviera mejores cosas que hacer! después de varios minutos de devorar la comida se dirigió a su habitación y resaba que la mujer no este despierta, la verdad no tenia ganas de lidiar con ella. Abrió la puerta sin ningún tipo de cuidado y observo como su esposa dormía plácidamente en la cama dándole la espalda. Suspiro agradecido y empezó a quitar su armadura quedando solo en boxers, se higienizo un poco en el baño y se metió en la cama dándole la espalda a Tights.

-¿Vegeta?-susurro la rubia mientras frotaba sus ojos y se daba vuelta para ver a su esposo

-Hmp..-gruño y cerro sus ojos- vuélvete a dormir y no molestes.

Tights suspiro frustrada y recorrió la espalda de su esposo con sus dedos. Hacia semanas que no tenia algo de acción y ya estaba en abstinencia, tocarse ya no la sastifacia en lo príncipe sintió un escalofrío y luego trato de separarse mas de su mujer

-No tengo ganas Tigths, ya basta- y esto era real ya que siempre que iba a sus viajes pagaba por una buena compañía para sus largas y tediosas noches, o aveces simplemente se llevaba a milk consigo.

Tights suspiro frustrada y se dio vuelta tratando de volver a dormirse, ella sospechaba de que Vegeta aun recibía visitas de otras principio no le molestaba, es mas, le hacia un favor. Pero ya después de tantos años algo de cariño le tomó, entonces en cierta parte estaba dolida, pero decidió suprimirlo. Si el no la iba a respetar, ella tampoco así que estaba decidida a buscar a Broly cuando vuelva a sus tierras. La noche paso sin preámbulos y la mañana se hizo presente en ambos reinos.

La familia Ouji dispuso su rumbo a las tierras Briefs, mientras tanto una princesa seguía durmiendo plácidamente en su cama hasta que la puerta de su habitación fue abierta de par en par por su madre

-¡Hay bulma! ya tienes edad para despertarte tu sólita, mira nada mas la hora que es y tu sigues aquí en la cama- Abre las cortinas del gran ventanal- Hoy viene tu hermana y por si fuera poco, tienes cosas que hacer en el laboratorio

La princesa se despierta rápidamente limpiando la baba que cae de su boca.- Si mama tienes razón, dios no puedo creer que me quede dormida...de nuevo- suspiro y se levanto yendo rápidamente al baño- por favor llévame el desayuno y el almuerzo al laboratorio ¿si? hoy estaré sumamente ocupada, prometo aparecer en la cena para ver a mi hermana- decía mientras cepillaba sus dientes y se peinaba a toda velocidad.

La reina se frotaba la sien frustrada, realmente su hija menor era puro desastre.- Si querida, solo te pido que no te ausentes en la cena. Tu hermana seguro se pondrá feliz de verte- Se dispone a salir de la habitación mientras le ordena a una de las mucamas que le lleve el desayuno a su hija al laboratorio.

Bulma rodeo sus ojos y suspiro. La verdad que la relación con su hermana fue decayendo a medida que pasaba el tiempo, ya no tenían esa conexión como antes y esto se vio mas afectado aun a causa de la distancia. Procedió a ponerse un enterizo sin mangas y tipo short, ya que hacia mucho calor y necesitaba estar cómoda para trabajar en paz. Ató su cabello con un moño y acomodo su flequillo con sus dedos, amaba su pelo azul. Tomo su libreta y se dispuso a salir de su habitación cuando se tomo con Yamcha que la miraba embobado, este negó y le hizo una reverencia

-Buenos días, mejor dicho, Buenas tardes princesa- Rio divertido

-¡Que me digas Bulma, Yamcha! - La princesa sonrió y se dispuso a caminar- Hoy estaré ocupada pero si quieres en la noche podríamos vernos le comentaba mientras giraba un poco su cuerpo y le guiñaba el ojo al soldado antes de desaparecer de su campo visual. Bulma amaba coquetear y que le coqueteen, ella era muy consciente de la belleza que poseía y no veía por que no aprovecharla para jugar un rato, pero no era mas que un mero juego ya que nunca llego a mayores. Si a dado algún que otro pequeño beso a algún afortunado, pero nada más. Al entrar al laboratorio vio una nota de su padre de que volvería en la noche ya que le surgió una reunión urgente que no podía rechazar. La princesa sonrió de lado, realmente quería estar con su padre hoy pero no podrá ser, así que se puso en marcha, el día seria largo.

La familia Ouji llego por la tarde noche a las tierras Briefs, el príncipe con su típico humor ya empezaba a contar las horas y los minutos para poder volver a su mas grande asaña, la lucha. Al llegar fueron recibidos como siempre por sus suegros.

-Oh que gusto tenerlos de nuevo aquí-comentaba el Rey Briefs mientras todos se saludaban menos Vegeta, claro. Tigths no se despegaba de su madre, el tema de que bulma estaría allí era algo sorpresa por lo tanto los padres no le dijeron nada. El señor Briefs se llevo a el Rey Vegeta y el príncipe para mostrarles los avances que estaba teniendo en el nuevo proyecto para los Saiayins, una sustancia curativa para el combate por lo tanto las reinas y la princesa quedaron solas, yendo a esperar a los hombres al comedor

-Oh hija, antes de que me olvide. Hoy no podrán dormir en la habitación de siempre em... estamos haciéndoles unos arreglos de mantenimiento, tendrán que hacerlo en la de el frente ¿okey?- comentaba la Reina Briefs mientras todas tomaban asiento

-Esta bien mama, luego cuando venga le comento a Vegeta- comento sin importancia la Princesa mientras jugaba con su tenedor, pero ante esto vio como había un plato mas en la mesa y alzo su ceja-Madre...¿quien mas nos acompañara esta noche?-

La reina casi se atraganta con un pedazo de pan que había agarrado-Uhmm nadie hija abra sido un error- da una risa nerviosa, realmente quería que lo de bulma sea una sorpresa. Luego de esto los hombres hacían presencia en la sala

-...Entonces luego de varios intentos logramos crear esta sustancia que cura las heridas no tan profundas en solo minutos- terminaba de comentar el rey Briefs mientras el rey vegeta lo veía fascinado

-Es, es perfecto. Realmente nos servirá mucho en nuestras batallas Briefs- Todos tomaron asiento mientras el príncipe rodeaba los ojos, realmente le intereso el descubrimiento del viejo pero claramente no iba a aceptarlo.

-Bueno ¿que les parece si empezamos a comer?- Comentaba el Rey Briefs, mirando a su esposa en seña de aprobación. El sabia que su hija no iba a presentarse esta noche, como toda científica una vez que empezamos algo no paramos hasta conseguirlo y realmente no quería distraerla. Vera a su hermana el dia de mañana, la Reina asintió entendiendo la mirada de su esposo y todos empezaron a comer tranquilamente.

Prov Bulma

-Dios, maldito aparato- susurraba frustrada mientras se limpiaba la transpiración del rostro con su brazo. Hacia horas estaba estancada en la misma pieza- No vas a ganarme, podre contigo- sonrió sin perder las esperanzas y tomo un poco de agua viendo hacia afuera- Oh no...¡ya es de noche! ¡la cena!- dejo el vaso de agua y vio las luces de el pasillo apagarse, eso significaba solo una cosa. Era tarde. -Bueno supongo que veré a Tights en el desayuno- comento para si misma mientras iba al baño de el laboratorio para limpiarse y luego subir a dormir.

Prov Vegeta

La cena fue un fiasco... pero eso no me sorprende. Lo único que note inusual fue un plato de mas en la larga mesa...¿acaso esperaban a alguien mas? sea quien sea no vino y la verdad no me importa. Acomode mis botas y me dirigí afuera para hacer mi entrenamiento nocturno, vi como mi mujer se iba a acostar a la cama acompañada de su madre. Rodeo los ojos y me aleje concentrándome en mi entrenamiento. Pasaron como 2 horas cuando finalmente decidí finalizar y dispuse a buscar un lago cercano que suelo concurrir cuando vengo a este estúpido reino. Me higienizo y salgo quitándome los restos de agua, empiezo a caminar por el castillo y es puro silencio. Sonrió y solo espero nuevamente que mi esposa no me toque los cojones, abro la puerta de la habitación que siempre usamos cuando venimos aquí y veo un cuerpo tapado hasta arriba acurrucado totalmente dormido, alce mis hombros sin gran importancia y me quede solo en boxers para luego meterme a la cama y quedarme profundamente dormido.

_**Vamos que empieza el desmadreee xD espero que este aya quedado mas largo que el aterior, y lo mas importante de que les guste! gracias por leer y a las personas que comentan les agradezco mucho**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7 ¿Que demonios?**

**Prov Vegeta**

Una pequeña linea de luz que se escapaba de la gran cortina que resguardaba la ventana llego hasta mi cara, haciéndome gruñir por interrumpir mi preciado sueño. Una puta vez que decido dormir un poco mas, la maldita naturaleza se encarga de joderme. Resoplo y me acomodo para abrir mis ojos y ver hacia el techo, luego procedo a estirar mis brazos mientras bostezo. Un aroma inusual invade vilmente mis fosas nasales, trato de indagar mas aspirando profundamente mientras vuelvo a cerrar mis ojos. Nunca había olido un aroma tan exquisito, era como una mezcla de las flores mas exóticas...un pequeño ronquido me saca de mis pensamientos y me hace recordar que hace un tiempo que no duermo en soledad pero a decir verdad no recordaba que la mujer roncara. Me acomodo para ver mi compañera y suspiro, esta totalmente destapada y lleva un pequeño camisón de seda rojo, a decir verdad nunca se lo había visto puesto, estaba de espaldas a mi. Con mi dedo recorrí un poco su pierna mientras hacia mi recorrido hasta su muslo, a decir verdad estaba muy pálida su piel ¿sera por la luz del sol que la hace mas pálida? nunca me detuve a verla de esta manera, su respiración era lenta se podía notar con claridad que tenia un placido sueño, su cabello azul era toda una novedad...UN MOMENTO. ¿CABELLO AZUL?

**Prov Bulma**

Al llegar a mi habitación me quite toda la ropa y me coloque mi nuevo camisón rojo, pero la verdad es que el cansancio me vencía y no tenia tiempo para apreciarme en el espejo toda la noche, también me había olvidado de Yamcha pero le pediría perdón en la mañana. Apenas toque mi almohada con la cabeza caí en un sueño profundo, como los que suelo tener. La mañana se hizo presente y lo note por los pequeños cantos que los pájaros me ofrecían, sonreí aun con mis ojos cerrados cuando de pronto siento un dedo recorrer mi pierna sin ningún pudor, disfruto ese cariño y mi sonrisa se alarga mas ¿acaso Yamcha se esta volviendo un chico malo y viene a despertarme de esta manera? pero las caricias cesan muy rápidamente para mi gusto, frunzo el ceño

-Oh yamcha...no he dicho que pares-reí juguetona mientras me daba vuelta y quedaba frente a frente con alguien que claramente no era Yamcha. Abro mis ojos como platos, imitando a mi invasor que al parecer esta igual de sorprendido que yo.

-¿QUE DEM...-mi grito es interrumpido por el grito de mi madre del pasillo- ¡Querida arriba que ya es tarde, querida!-dice mientras se dirije a abrir mi habitación. Mi cerebro pasa a no pensar y mi cuerpo se adueña de mis acciones, proceso a tirar al piso a mi inesperado acompañante el cual sigue en shock y se queda estático en el piso sin siquiera respirar, cuando me acomodo en la cama rápidamente y mi madre entra

-Hija, no puedo creer que estas despierta! ya levántate d- decido ser yo ahora la que interrumpe a mi mama nerviosa levantándome y obstruyendo su camino hacia las cortinas- Sisisi, ya estoy arriba madre, ahora ve a abajo que ya voy al desayuno ¿si? puedo hacer esto yo sola, ya estoy bastante grandecita- Comente rápidamente mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa a mi madre

-uhmm...es...esta bien, solo no te tardes. Quiero que le des la sorpresa a tu hermana ya que anoche no le comentamos que estabas por que nunca llegaste- decía su madre en un tono un poco enojado por lo ultimo mientras salia de su habitación, Bulma solo asentía mientras acompañaba a su madre para que salga, cuando ya pudo liberarla puso seguro en la puerta para después darse vuelta y recostarse sobre esta largando un gran suspiro de tranquilidad, pero esto duro poco por que la causa de sus nervios se levanto viéndola fijamente. .DIOS. ¿Es acaso Vegeta? ¿El esposo de mi hermana? no recordaba mucho de el ya que pasaron muchos años desde que lo vi. Instintivamente tapé mis ojos al notar que solo traía unos boxers puestos.

-¿Que carajos acaba de pasar? ¿Y quien mierda eres tu, mocosa?- Gruño el Príncipe aun sorprendido

-Como que quien soy! Soy bulma, idiota-Dije enojada cruzándome de brazos- Por que estabas en mi habitación, y en mi cama. Y sobre todo ¡Tocándome, pervertido!-

**Prov Vegeta**

Definitivamente todo paso muy rápido, incluso para mi, el príncipe Saiayin. En un segundo estaba cara a cara con alguien que definitivamente no era mi esposa, y en el siguiente ya pase estar en el piso...iba a levantarme con toda la furia de mi ser pero fui interrumpido por el ruido de la puerta abrirse y la voz insoportable de mi suegra...un momento,¿acaba de decir hija? ¿Ella era la hermana de Tigths? tape mi boca con ambas manos sin poder creerlo, era la maldita niña chillona de hace unos años atrás, solo que ahora seguía siendo chillona pero definitivamente paso a ser una mujer. Al darme cuenta que ya estábamos solos me levante, saliendo de mi asombro y retomando mi furia sin importarme el echo de estar solo en boxers y dirigí hacia ella exigiendo una explicación...al confirmarme que era quien yo creía suspire cerrando mis ojos y apretando mi cien frustadamente.

-Por si no te diste cuenta niña tonta, fue toda una confusión. Parece que cambiaron mi cuarto y nadie me avisó- dije firme mientras comenzaba a vestirme- Ahora sal de aquí y luego de un rato bajare yo para que nadie mal interprete esto- termino de ponerme mi traje y acomodo mis botas, de reojo observo a la princesa con el rostro mas que ruborizado y corriendo al baño en silencio, supongo que no sabia que demonios decir...mejor para mi esa voz chillona no hay quien la aguante, salio rápidamente ya vestida y se fue de la habitación sin más.

...

La princesa caminaba hacia el comedor donde seguramente ya estarían todos desayunando, suspiro y alzo su mentón poniendo una sonrisa en su rostro, tratando de sacar de su mente el suceso de la mañana. Al entrar, como lo predijo, los reyes Oujis, sus padres y su hermana estaban sentados menos Vegeta claro.

-Buenos días a todos- Hizo una pequeña reverencia y se sentó al lado de su hermana la cual la veía con sorpresa

-¿Bulma? ¿hace cuanto que llegaste? ¡que bueno verte hermanita!-sonrió la princesa dándole un pequeño abrazo a su hermana la cual correspondió

-Anoche, mama quería darles la sorpresa- susurro algo ruborizada

-Así que la pequeña genio ahora es toda una dama...un gusto volver a verla princesa Bulma- comentaba cortezmente el padre de Vegeta, la princesa solo le dedico una sonrisa.

-¡Y en tan solo 5 días ya sera una mujer! Mi princesa cumplirá sus 19- comentaba la reina Briefs mientras daba una pequeña risa de emoción

-Hablando de eso...- El rey briefs aclaro su garganta mientras acomodaba sus brazos sobre la mesa y entrelazaba sus manos. Bulma conocía bien esa pose... su padre la hacia cuando tenia que comentar una mala noticia, la princesa no dejaba de tomar su jugo mientras miraba a su padre expectante el cual le evitaba la mirada...definitivamente algo andaba mal. En ese mismo instante las puertas del comedor se abrieron dejando pasar al famoso príncipe saiayin, el cual solo se sentó y empezó a comer sin más. Mi padre lo observo un segundo y luego dio un suspiro- Ya que ahora están todos presentes...quiero comentarles que dentro de 5 días como bien dijo mi mujer, sera el cumpleaños numero 19 de mi querida Bulma...por lo tanto haremos un festejo para celebrarlo, sin embargo, también celebraremos el compromiso de bulma-

Ante esta acotación, la princesa Bulma escupió el jugo que llego a la cara del príncipe saiayin

-¡AHHHH! NIÑA ESTÚPIDA!-grito Vegeta mientras se paraba rápidamente y agarraba todas las servilletas que encontraba para poder secarse. La princesa simplemente se quedo estática, viendo a su papa fijamente con cara de asombro y el vaso aun en su mano...su madre se tapaba la boca por que tenia miedo de lo que iba a suceder, mientras que su hermana agachaba su cabeza para ocultar su risa los Ouji simplemente miraron. Vegeta se sentó nuevamente con los brazos cruzados aun enojado por lo sucedido

-Bueno hija...emmm, eso no es todo- sentencio el rey mirando a los Oujis- también quería que ustedes estén presentes por que...el príncipe que va a desposar mi hija sera otro saiayin, el hijo menor de Bardock, el rey del Sur.-

-¿¡QUEEEEEEE?!- Gritaron absolutamente todos, menos la esposa del rey y el rey obviamente.

-¿El hijo de mi hermano?¿Mi estúpido primo? ¿UN SAIAYIN? ¿Es enserio?- todas estas preguntas salieron de las bocas de los presentes al mismo tiempo, cada uno consternado por algo en especial. Lo que sucede es que el hermano del rey Vegeta, hace un tiempo se separo del reino saiayin para crear el suyo. Claramente tuvo éxito en su travesía y ahora también se posaba en el ranking 4 de los mejores reinos del mundo, por lo tanto al enterarse que los Briefs tenían otra hija a la cual desposar no tardaron en contactarse con ellos, los Oujis no tenían mala relación con ellos sin embargo tampoco era la mejor...lo único que si compartían era el odio hacia Lord Freezer, el rey mas poderoso de todos, el mas poderoso del mundo. Era un ser muy respetado, una vez el padre del Rey Vegeta intento una guerra con el y no termino para nada bien, media población de su reino fue masacrada junto a grandes hectáreas de sus territorios y también asesino a la reina (abuela del rey Vegeta) , por eso los saiayins contienen un odio por ese hombre. Pero llegara el día que larguen una gran batalla para así poder vencerlo, por eso nunca dejaban de mejorar, por eso siempre buscaban la manera de aumentar su poder y la tecnología de las batallas...entonces Bardock tampoco quería quedarse atrás, al tener a su hijo esposado con la hija de Briefs también tendría acceso a esa hermosa tecnología. Briefs se paro-Les pido por favor silencio... y si exactamente son ellos, vino a pedirme la mano de Bulma unos años atrás y después de varios acuerdos accedí- concluyo volviéndose a sentar- daremos la aprobación en el cumpleaños de mi hija y por supuesto me encantaría que estén presentes.

-Oh genial papa, muchas gracias por consultarme o acaso decirme "Oye Bulma, en tu cumpleaños te comprometes con un Saiayin...¡sorpresa!"- Grito la princesa mientras se levantaba de su asiento e imitaba la voz de su padre- ¡LOS ODIO! SI LA ESTÚPIDA DE TIGHTS ACEPTO CASARSE CON ESE INFELIZ-señalo a Vegeta- ES POR QUE NO TIENE LAS PUTAS AGALLAS QUE YO TENGO ¿Y SABES QUE? NO TE LA HARÉ FÁCIL PADRE, YO NO PERMITIRÉ QUE ELIJAS A MI MALDITO ESPOSO-concluyo la peliazul saliendo del comedor echando humo. Luego de el incidentes el silencio se hizo presente.

-Briefs...la verdad me has dejado plasmado, pero no soy nadie para decirte que hacer con tu hija- Vegeta vio a su padre sumamente enojado ¿enserio no le molestaba?¿acaba de oir bien?- en fin, no podre asistir al evento por que tengo muchos asuntos en el reino que no podre posponer,pero no te preocupes te dejare a Vegeta en representación nuestra.

-¿QUE? NO PIENSO QUEDARME PARA UNA ESTÚPIDA FIESTA -sentencio saliendo sumamente enojado de la habitación.

-Estos chicos...en nuestros tiempos nos hubiesen colgado si hacíamos tal escándalo-susurro la reina briefs mientras masajeaba su cien.

**Bueno aqui el cap 7... espero sea de su agrado! gracias por leer y comentar!**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Bueno antes de empezar con el capitulo 8 me gustaría aclarar un par de cosas. Este es mi primer fanfic por lo tanto no tengo experiencia a la hora de escribir, trato de hacer lo mejor posible jeje con respecto a la historia...bueno la verdad que voy avanzando día a día, empece con una historia en mente claramente pero no lo suficiente creo, seguramente si hago un próximo fanfic antes de subirlo lo escribiré completo para así poder arreglar cosas o no cometer los mismos errores que estoy cometiendo con este. Mi idea de esta historia es que sea dramática, no se si al 100% pero dramática al fin. Respecto a los personajes principales (Vegeta, Bulma y Goku) bueno no tengo definido en su totalidad sus historias a lo largo de el fanfic pero de Vegeta quería hacer el vegeta que todos conocemos, propio de la serie de Dragon Ball, por otro lado a Bulma en un principio la estoy haciendo media niñata y maleducada por el tema de que estamos enfocándonos en una joven adolescente, que obviamente madurará con el paso del tiempo. Y por ultimo tenemos a Goku (que aparecerá pronto) el cuál no va a hacer el Kakaroto que todos conocemos, voy a tomar la figura de Goku Black ese tono siniestro y oscuro. También he notado que la historia se esta tornando algo densa, lo note no solo por que me lo dijeron sino que también lo sentí yo a la hora de escribir, no quiero que nada se escape en la historia pero capas ya me estoy yendo de tema y se hace tedioso, asi que me voy a dar mas libertad a la hora de escribir, siendo un poco menos especifica. Me gustaría saber que les parece ustedes si prefieren no se por ejemplo, saber mas de la relación de Vegeta y Tigths o seguir dejándola así en segundo plano...creo que es todo! gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer y en especial gracias a Flor de Pera por tu comentario, la verdad que las criticas constructivas ayudan muchisimo! me has echo replantearme un montón de cosas y la verdad que gracias. **_

_**Ahora si, los dejo con el capitulo!**_

**Capitulo 8 Cartas**

Los días antes de mi cumpleaños estaban pasando rápidamente, Los Ouji se habían marchado dejando a mi hermana y Vegeta aquí. Yo obviamente me encerré en mi mundo evitando a toda alma familiar que vivía en este reino, seguía sumamente enojada con mis padres...okey sabia que en algún momento iban a desposarme, pero que ya este sucediendo hacia que mi estomago de vueltas. Escupí el pedazo de torta que tenia en mi boca y me dirija al baño a vomitar, era el segundo desayuno que no lograba comer, mi apetito simplemente había desaparecido. Suspire y limpie mi boca haciendo buches de agua viéndome al espejo, aun llevaba puesto mi pijama y mi pelo pedía a gritos una cepillada.

-Saiayin...¿sera igual que Vegeta?-alce mi ceja mientras empezaba a cubrir mis ojeras con un poco de maquillaje- si es así, estoy jodida. Pero debo admitir que estos Saiayins tienen un cuerpo de infierno- fruncí mi ceño ante el pensamiento indebido y decidí que hoy saldría de estas cuatro paredes de mi habitación para ir al laboratorio, el no hacer nada ya empieza a estrezarme. Mire hacia la ventana y pude notar el clima caluroso, opte por ponerme un vestido de manga corta suelto de color carmesí con pequeñas flores blancas pintadas por todo el vestido, tenia un escote en v y llegaba un poco mas arriba que las rodillas en los pies unas sandalias cómodas y ate mi cabello azul en una trenza cocida . Di una vuelta en el espejo y sonreí, estaba lista. Salí de mi habitación y empece a caminar a paso apresurado para no encontrarme con nadie, con la persona que menos quería chocar (mi padre) se había ido de viaje de negocios unos días, por lo tanto no había problemas.

Llegué al laboratorio exitosamente y sonreí cerrando la puerta de esta, al entrar vi algo que llamó mi atención...¿una carta, acaso? me acerqué y la tomé.

_"Querida Bulma...sabría que no dudarías mucho dentro de tu habitación, así que te he dejado un trabajo. Necesito por favor que hagas una armadura resistente para Vegeta, se que me odiaras pero realmente no llegue a hacerla y esto fue una condición para que se quede en tu cumpleaños...no tienes que romperte la cabeza ya te deje todos los planos, lo único que tienes que hacer es tomarle sus medidas, hacer algunas pruebas y listo...perdón princesa, te juro hablaremos cuando vuelva._

_ con cariño, papa."_

-¡Ay no es justo!-refunfuñe mientras aboyaba la carta y la tiraba al piso.

-Si lo es, es lo mínimo que puedes hacer por el jugo que me lanzaste ayer insecta- una figura salio de entre las sombras con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, hombros cruzados y ojos cerrados. Me exalte un poco y luego suspire posando mis manos en mis caderas

-Oye Vegeta la próxima por lo menos un por favor y una presentación antes de salir como un demonio desde la oscuridad- Gruñí.

-Si ajá ajá. ¿Podemos terminar con esto ya? necesito entrenar y mi tiempo es muy preciado para estar perdiéndolo contigo- comentaba mientras se quitaba su armadura actual dejando ver su pecho desnudo, instintivamente tape mis ojos antes de hablar- ¿Que haces? ¡no necesito que te desnudes para tomar tus medidas idiota!

-¿Ah no? bueno no importa de todas maneras tenia calor.- quite mis manos de mi cara y negué rodeando mis ojos, procedí a tomar el centímetro .- ¿Puedo?-dije acercándome a él. Simplemente asintió y eso fue suficiente para mi, empece a tomar las medidas mientras que inevitablemente observaba sus cicatrices... mas de una parecían profundas y sumamente dolorosas, un pequeño frió recorrió mi cuerpo al solo pensar en ese dolor -¿Todas estas cicatrices son de las guerras?-susurre mientras terminaba de medirlo y empezaba a anotar y ver los planos que dejo mi padre.- Eso no te incumbe. - volvió a ponerse su armadura-¿Para que hora lo tendrás listo?- decía mientras se acercaba a la puerta. Al ver su reacción pude notar que claramente no quería hablar del tema, opte por no ponerlo mas incomodo y lo mire- A la tarde estará listo, ven a esa hora para las pruebas y si estas conforme te lo llevas.-Solo asintió y se fue dejándome sola, suspire algo aliviada y empece a trabajar en paz, seria un día largo.

Ordene a una de las sirvientas que me prepara un pequeño picnic para mi en el gran parque, decidí tomarme una hora de descanso para comer y al mismo tiempo disfrutar el aire libre. Me encontraba sentada sobre una enorme manta bajo unos arboles, con bastante comida deliciosa. Sonreí y cerré un momento mis ojos al sentir la pequeña brisa y el sol sobe mi cara...oh...hermosa vitamina D. Al estar tan concentrada en mi relajación no note que había alguien mas cerca cuando esta persona toco mi hombro casi tímidamente.

-Princesa...digo, Bulma. ¿Me permite acompañarla?- La voz de Yamcha era única, volteé divertida y le dedique una sonrisa divertida-¡Claro que si, tonto! ¿Acaso piensas que podre comer todo esto yo solita? ¡tengo un cuerpo que mantener!-Bromeé mientras comía unas uvas.

-No tienes por que mantener nada, usted es hermosa..-comento lo ultimo casi en un susurro y un leve sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas- ¿Como se encuentra? hace unos días que no la veía. - dijo rápidamente tratando de cambiar de tema.

-Bueno, realmente estuve en mi habitación, un rollo que tuve con mis padres...nada de otro mundo - trate de quitarle importancia mientras alzaba mis hombros- ¿y tu? ¿te tienen entrenando duro?-

-Oh bueno pues si, realmente. Los guerreros del reino estamos siendo turnados para ayudar a el Príncipe Vegeta con su entrenamiento, y realmente no es nada placentero-suspiró y se acerco un poco mas a mi lado- pero bueno, lo importante es que en unos días ya se irá- rió.

-Me imagino...-comente incomoda, realmente no sabia que decir lo mire de reojo y observe como me miraba. Su mano me tomo por sorpresa cuando toco mi mejilla haciendo que mi cabeza gire para observarlo-Bulma...yo...yo se que te casaras y todo ese tema del reino. Pero realmente me gustaría aunque sea robarte un bes...-sus palabras fueron cortadas por mis labios chocando con los de él. Quería besarlo, quería besar a alguien por que YO quería y no por que era mi "deber". sonreí entre besos cuando el siguió mi beso mientras posaba su otra mano en mi otra mejilla, atrayéndome mas a el. Un cosquilleo recorría todo mi cuerpo, el beso duro varios minutos hasta que ambos tuvimos que parar por un poco de aire.

-Gracias...gracias por todo Yamcha- sonreí mientras me lanzaba sobre el y lo abrazaba con fuerza- me hubiese encantado que las cosas hayan sido de otra manera..- baje mi mirada apenada, pero el me la levantó con su dedo- Oye...tranquila, siempre lo supimos. No es tu culpa y nunca lo será yo lo entiendo- dijo mientras me miraba a los ojos y me depositaba otro pequeño beso, antes de poder reaccionar me alejo de el rápidamente - Alguien se acerca...debo irme.- fue lo ultimo que escuche antes de que desapareciera por los arbustos. Suspire y me acomode en la manta mientras que jugaba con la punta de mi vestido, al mismo tiempo una persona aparece, una sirvienta, le dirijo la mirada

-Disculpe su alteza...-hace una reverencia- Le ha llegado un regalo, está en su habitación.- ¿Un regalo?-comenté algo sorprendida mientras me levantaba y limpiaba mi vestido.- Emm si sumajestad... creo que es de su prometido.- concluyó la chica. Me quede helada ¿Acaso mi prometido que aun no conozco me acaba de enviar un regalo? Mi curiosidad me jugo una mala pasada y me diriji rápidamente a mi habitación. Al entrar estaba mi madre sentada en la cama y a su lado una gran caja de color negro y cintas rojas, algo tétrico para mi gusto. Desvié mi mirada del regalo y volví a mi madre.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- comente amargamente mientras cruzaba mis brazos.- Oh querida... también me informaron del regalo y quería verlo contigo, no tenia idea ¿acaso no es un lindo gesto?- sonrió y se acerco a mi- Bulma lo siento...tu sabías que esto iba a pasar, tu padre no sabía como sobrellevarlo contigo- comento mientras me tomaba de los hombros. Solo suspire y baje la mirada- Lo se, pero igual estoy molesta. Ahora madre te pido que me dejes, solo yo veré el regalo después decidiré si te lo mostraré o no- concluí mientras la tomaba del brazo y la arrastraba hasta la puerta- De acuerdo mi niña, respetare tu espacio- dijo antes de salir de la habitación.

Me di la vuelta y me dirijí a la cama, me senté al lado del regalo y lo observe con atención, podía verse en un costado como de una de las cintas colgaba un pequeño sobre blanco con la insignia de su reino. Alce mi ceja y la tome abriéndola... era una letra sumamente prolija y entendible.

_"El día en que sea posible para la mujer amar no por debilidad sino por fortaleza, no por escapar de sí misma sino para encontrarse a sí misma, no para humillarse sino para reafirmarse; ese día el amor será para ella, como es para el hombre, una fuente de vida."_

Una pequeña risa salio de mi boca ¿Acaso era un poema? ¿No era que estos Saiayines eran de todo menos románticos? Deje mi asombro de lado y volví a guardar la carta dentro de el sobre nuevamente, procedí a abrir la gran caja con cuidado. Al quitar la tapa pude encontrar otra carta solo que esta no venia en sobre pero si tenia la misma letra-¿ Será el chico cartas? -volví a reír, de echo nadie me había escrito una carta antes.

"_Princesa Bulma, muero de ansías por poder conocerla. Espero que usted pueda aceptarme, como regalo anticipado por su cumpleaños quisiera otorgarle este vestido para su fiesta, el cual esta echo de las telas mas finas de mi reino y cocido por los mejores sastres que pueda haber. Ojalá sea de su agrado y deleite al mundo con esa belleza que posee._

_ Saludos Cordiales, Príncipe K."_

Parpadeé un par de veces y volví a leer la carta para verificar si no estaba en un sueño. ¡Este príncipe parece de todo menos un maldito bastardo como Vegeta! no pude ocultar mi felicidad, parecía alguien que realmente podría llegar a apreciarme, pero no iba a mostrar mi debilidad fácilmente, solo por un estúpido vestido...¡Ay el vestido! apresuradamente quité los papeles que lo envolvían y lo tome estirándolo frente a mi. Era largo de color verde agua, tenia mangas largas y era al cuerpo, tenia pequeños diamantes incrustados pero nada exagerado, la tela era algo transparente sin embargo no dejaba que nada se viera vulgar, la espalda estaba descubierta hasta la parte baja de la cintura, dando un toque sexy y el escote era pronunciado.- Wow...¡Definitivamente no es para una princesa! pero me encanta por eso- sonreí maliciosa, se supone que las princesas siempre tienen que estar vestidas con vestidos largos y aburridos para dar vista de la puresa que llevamos, recién después de casada podemos usar otras prendas. Pero claramente yo no seguía esas reglas.- Debo admitir que tiene estilo...- doble nuevamente el vestido y lo escondí entre mis cosas, claramente no iba a dejar que nadie lo viera hasta la noche de mi cumpleaños. Me detuve a ver la ventana y vi que estaba anocheciendo...¡Oh no! ¡Vegeta!. Salí corriendo de mi habitación empujando a cualquiera que se interpusiera en mi camino para entrar al laboratorio y encontrarme con un Vegeta bastante molesto.

-¡¿Donde demonios estuviste mujer?!- comento mientras se acercaba a mi - ¡Quiero mi armadura ahora mismo!- Trague saliva y rasque mi cabeza soltando una pequeña risita- Lo siento Vegeta, me distraje un poco y bueno...pero no te preocupes lo tengo casi casi listo podemos probarlo y...- Interrumpió mi oración con un grito- ¡No quiero pruebas de nada! solo terminalo y dame el maldito traje que ya no quiero perder el tiempo - Gruño mientras tomo mi brazo sin ningún cuidado y me guió a la mesa de trabajo- ¡Oye, modales que soy una princesa!- Comente mientras me soltaba de su agarre y comenzaba a hacerle los retoques finales a su armadura.

-¿Princesa? cuando te conviene. Aparte ve acostumbrándote por que los saiayins así somos- dijo mientras se ponía a mi lado mientras movía su pierna impaciente.- ¡Ay ya cállate y deja de moverte!- suspire y doy por terminada la armadura, la tomo y se la estrecho contra su pecho- aquí tienes, sumajestad- rodee mis ojos y procedí a dejarlo solo en la habitación, tenia muchas cosas importantes que hacer mañana ya era mi estúpido cumpleaños y seguro mi madre no iba a dejarme hacer lo que quiera en todo el día.

Bueno creo que es todo! Gracias por leer y espero sus comentarios!


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 9 : Hola príncipe, adiós príncipe. **

Suspire y cerré mis ojos. Uso mis instintos mas primitivos para identificar a cada uno de ellos, sonrió y espero a que uno se atreva a tocarme. Esquivo el primer golpe con facilidad, tomo su brazo y lo hago caer al suelo como pluma, sigo con mis ojos cerrados y dos vienen por la espalda, me agacho y dejo que pasen de largo tirándolos con una patada rápida. Si mis cálculos no fallan falta solo uno...rió cuando intenta golpear mi cara, abro mis ojos y tomo su brazo .-Ustedes ni como pre-calentamiento sirven- saco su brazo rápidamente y veo a todos los guardias en el piso- Hmp, patético.- observo como sacan la vista de mi y ven hacia atrás de mi. Se levantan y hacen una reverencia, alzo mi ceja y rezo por que no sea quien creo.

-Vegeta.- Comento Tighs quien se encontraba de brazos cruzados- ¿Ya te cansaste de herir a mis guerreros? En unas horas es el evento de Bulma y ni siquiera estas bañado.- Me di vuelta y la mire con mi peor cara.- ¿Y eso a mi qué? te dije que no asistiré a esa estúpida fiesta. No me molestes, ah... y necesito mas "guerreros" estos no sirven para una mierda ¿enserio son sus mejores? dios mio si que tu reino esta desprotegido- negué y empece a dejar la habitación. Ella me seguía, podía sentir esos estúpidos tacones detrás de mí. -No me interesa si no quieres, es tu deber. Yo ya voy retrasada así que, le ordene a las sirvientas que te dejaran todo preparado en la habitación. Yo solo la ignore y me diriji al comedor para que me sirvan algo de comer, al pasar pude ver de reojo a un soldado...creo que ese es el tal Yamcha que dijo esa primera vez Bulma, mis dudas fueron despejadas cuando los vi en el bosque besuqueándose como adolescentes. Apreté mi puño y negué, no creía que Bulma era de esas desobedientes princesas. Llegue al comedor y me senté a comer unas frutas, podía ver como toda la servidumbre iba de acá para allá sumamente apurados, por la estúpida fiesta. Mi sangre hierve al saber que mi Tío y Kakaroto estarán aquí hoy... y al parecer por un buen rato, rompo la fruta de mi mano y gruño. Nunca me cayeron bien y dudo que alguna vez así sea... algo ocultan y lo se desde hace tiempo, y ahora era el momento de descubrirlo.

Terminé de ponerme mi armadura real, acomodo mi capa y mi cabello. Suspiro y me dispongo a salir de la habitación, me encuentro con Tigths esperando afuera. Tenía un vestido color rosa pálido de manga larga y largo hasta el piso, un poco apretado pero no demasiado y sin un escote, maquillaje leve y el pelo recojido en una larga trenza. Al principio me parecía atractiva pero sumamente aburrida, nunca le gusto jugar en la cama o probar cosas nuevas creo que por eso siempre iba con mis concubinas. -¿Ya podemos irnos?- me saco de mis pensamientos y solo asentí, empezamos a caminar hacía la sala principal. Al llegar a la entrada pude observar que ya había bastante gente, la sala era enorme. El piso era de madera brillante y las paredes de color crema, si veías hacía arriba podías ver todo el techo pintado de un hermoso paisaje, las ventanas poseían unas cortinas enormes de color verde y dorado, esos colores estaban en todos lados, mesas, sillas, platillos. - mi hermana eligió el verde, aun no se por que. No la he visto en todo el día ¡ni mi madre la ha visto! dijo que quería arreglarse ella misma-Me susurro Tights mientras esperábamos que nos presenten, Los Reyes Briefs ya estaban dentro. De pronto unas trompetas sonaron y un tipo se puso adelante nuestro, tighs tomo mi mano tímidamente y yo la solté viéndola con el ceño fruncido.

-Señoras y Señores, desde las tierras Oujis tenemos el placer de recibir al Príncipe Vegeta y su esposa la Princesa Tights.- el señor se corrió dándonos espacio para entrar y bajar las escaleras mientras la gente aplaudía, yo solo mantenía mi cara seria mientras Tights sonreía y saludaba con su mano. Rodié mis ojos cuando la gente empezó a acercarse a saludar ¿Cuándo mierda terminará esto?.

Realmente pude salirme con la mía, logré que mi madre no se interponga en mi camino para poder arreglarme sola y encargarme de mi vestimenta para la fiesta. Después de una larga ducha con cremas y sales relajantes, salí del baño para proceder a arreglarme. Tomo el vestido y lo observo mordiendo mi labio.- Oh padre, esto te va a valer ¿Quieres que coopere? Cooperaré.- Sonreí y me puse el vestido, tome unos tacones con taco auja y altos. Me dirijí al espejo para poder observarme, realmente me quedaba bien y el color combinaba perfecto con mi piel blanca. Cada curva era marcada, sumamente sexy.- Hermoso ¡Lo amo! ahora solo me falta el peinado y maquillaje.- Para el maquillaje opté por algo liviano en los ojos pero los labios pintados de rojo pasión, me coloque perfume. Peiné mi cabello haciendo pequeñas hondas en las puntas, decidí dejarlo suelto. Coloqué mi corona de princesa plateada y unos pequeños aretes. Me levanté y sonreí- Prepárense, que aquí viene la fabulosa Bulma Briefs-empecé a caminar hacia afuera de mi habitación, según mi sirvienta de confianza me dijo que ya habían llegado todos los invitados, incluso el príncipe. Solo faltaba yo y mi madre ya estaba preguntando por mi pero como dicen " una princesa nunca llega tarde, los demás siempre llegan muy temprano". Con mi cabeza en alto empecé a caminar por los pasillos y pude notar como cada guerrero me miraba con cara embobada sin poder ocultarla, solté una pequeña risita y pude escuchar cerca de la entrada principal. Al llegar pude ver a mi padre, el cuál abrió los ojos como platos al verme

-B...B..Bulma...¡Qué haces vestida así! -Dijo casi en un susurro mientras se acercaba a mi rápidamente. -Es el regalo del príncipe no creo que sea bueno que no lo use- reí- ahora entremos de una vez- sonreí y agarre su brazo. Era tradición que entre con mi padre del brazo.- Tu madre te matará-me dijo antes de escuchar la voz del presentador.

-Señoras y Señores un momento de su atención por favor- La gente dirigió su mirada hacía al hombre.- Con ustedes, la Princesa Bulma Briefs escoltada por el Rey Briefs-Alcé mi rostro confiada y con una sonrisa mientras las puertas se abrieron de par en par y nos dirigimos a entrar. La gente observada asombrada, murmurando, viejos viéndome con cara de violadores, etc. - ¡Ay dios mio!-Escuche un grito para luego ver que era mi madre que cayó desmayada en los brazos de Tigths, Vegeta estaba a su lado, el solo se limitaba a observarme alzando una ceja. Mi padre corrió a socorrer a mi madre y yo baje mi mirada para poder ocular mi sonrisa.

-Princesa Bulma, veo que no me he equivocado con mi elección. Luce endemoniadamente hermosa- Una voz distrajo mis pensamientos, levante mi mirada para ver quien era. Mientras subía mi cabeza pude observar que llevaba una armadura muy parecida a la de Vegeta pero esta era de color rojo y parecía el doble de alto. Llegué a su rostro, oh dios su rostro. Era hermoso, tenia su pelo de color negro y alborotado ojos oscuros profundos y ...y.. anule mis pensamientos ¡Demonios Bulma concéntrate en el plan!. Le dedique una sonrisa y una pequeña reverencia- usted debe ser el Príncipe...-

-Kakaroto o Goku, como prefiera usted - completó mi frase.- Claro, emm gracias por el vestido no tuvo por qué, Goku.- sonreí.

-Hijo, ¿No vas a presentarme?- un señor mas grande apareció atrás de el mientras me miraba, eran idénticos. Supuse que era el Rey Bardock. -Princesa, mi padre. - Este tomo mi mano y deposito un pequeño beso- un placer- comente algo tímida- El placer es mío, princesa.- susurro sonriendo. La música empezó a sonar, era la hora del baile. El príncipe sonrió y estiró su mano- ¿Me permite este baile?- Yo solo asentí y tome su mano, me guió hasta el centro de la sala y me acerco a él tomandome con una de sus manos mi cadera - Sígueme -susurro en mi oído, pude sentir como inhalo mi aroma y un escalofrío se apodero de mí. Me aleje un poco de su cuerpo y empecé a bailar con él.

-Me habían dicho que es una persona muy habladora, pero no creo que eso sea verdad.- comentó.- Es que tampoco tuve la oportunidad- dije vagamente mientras pensaba mis movimientos con cautela, en un segundo se presenció un apagón en todo el palacio. La oscuridad se hizo presente y gritos de gente.- ¿Qué demonios sucede?- comente algo asustada al ya no sentir las manos del príncipe rodeando mi cintura, empece a tantear en la oscuridad a ver si lograba dar con alguien-¿Gok...-mi palabra fue interrumpida por una mano tapando mi boca, desesperadamente empecé a forcejear con el raptador pero era en vano, se notaba que doblaba mi fuerza, después de eso un ligero golpe en la nuca y pum. Oscuridad, silencio, penumbra.

Una leve brisa movía mis cabellos azules sobre mi cara, haciendo un cosquilleo sumamente molesto en mi nariz. Eso paso a estar en segundo plano cuando empiezo a escuchar ¿una cabalgata? abro mis ojos mientras froto estos con mis manos y observo verde, pasto, tierra, todo pasa muy rápido ¿por que me muevo tan rápido? Observo con mas atención y saco la conclusión de que estoy sobre un caballo de color negro, el cual va a toda velocidad.

-Hasta que despiertas mocosa- oh esa voz. Trato de enderezarme lo mas rápido que puedo pero al hacerlo tambaleo y estoy por caerme al piso, pero un brazo me toma de la cintura y me vuelve a poner firme en mi lugar -¿Qué no puedes quedarte quieta?- comentó la persona que estaba detrás de mí.-¿Vegeta?¿Qué sucedió? ¿Mis padres? ¿el príncipe? ¿que hacemos en un caballo yendo a dos mil por hora?- mis preguntas fueron interrumpidas por el abrupto freno que hizo el caballo. -Oh dios, estoy pensando seriamente en volverte a dormir- Apretó su cien con su mano mientras cerraba sus ojos- Responderé tus estúpidas preguntas cuando lleguemos a un lugar seguro, ahora cállate.- con las tiras del corsel le hizo entender al animal que vuelva a retomar su cabalgata. Yo sólo suspire y me resigne, extrañamente estaba cansada para pelear en este momento y con Vegeta iba a tornarse tedioso y no iba a decirme nada de todas formas. Después de unos 20 minutos llegamos a lo que parecía una vieja choza pero que tenia el escudo del reino de vegeta en la puerta. Sentí como el bajaba detrás de mi y empezaba a caminar hacia el lugar "que caballero" pensé rodeando los ojos e imitándolo. Este saco una llave de unos arbustos y abrió la puerta, entramos. Se notaba que hacia un tiempo nadie rodeaba por ahí, sin embargo se veía bastante acogedora. Era un living pequeño con una chimenea y un sillón, la cocina (que no estaba separada por ninguna pared) tenía todo lo estrictamente necesario, luego había otras dos puertas. Dónde concluí que era el baño y una habitación.

-¿Qué es este lugar?-susurre mientras pasaba mis manos por las paredes, recorriendo el lugar. Vegeta saco una manta blanca llena de polvo que cubría un hermoso sofá color marrón y la tiraba al suelo. - Es un refugio, mi reino tiene varias de estas chozas por varios lados. Por precaución, en momentos de guerra o así, la realeza se esconde en estas chozas.- comento mientras empezaba el labor de prender la fogata. Yo solo seguía inspeccionando- Wow...deben de tener muchos enemigos-pensé en voz alta y volví mi vista a el- ¿Oye y mi hermana? ¿me dirás que paso? lo último que recuerdo es estar bailando en los grandes brazos de ese príncipe- sonreí mientras me abrazaba a mi misma. Vegeta termino de prender la fogata y bufo. se enderezo y me miro seriamente- No se que fue lo que paso, pero tu padre temía que sucedería algo así. Por eso estas aquí conmigo, me pidió que te mantenga a salvo y eso hice. Tu hermana esta bien, ella fue escoltada al castillo Ouji por mis guerreros.- Tome asiento en el sofá con mi vista en blanco ¿Qué esta queriendo decir?- Disculpa sigo sin entender.- susurre viéndolo a los ojos.

-Dios niña, bien. Lo diré solo una vez ¿Okey? no quiero mas preguntas estúpidas luego.- yo solo asentí.- Hace un año aproximadamente, unos meses antes de que tu padre arreglara tu matrimonio con mi primo. El recibió otra oferta por tu mano, nada mas ni nada menos que el estúpido de Freezer, obviamente tu padre lo rechazo por que el tipo dobla tu edad y ha escuchado rumores sobre lo que hace con las mujeres, no quería imaginar contigo. Claramente esto no fue agrado de Freezer, pero digamos que " respeto su decisión" sin embargo Briefs nunca estuvo tranquilo ante esto, ya que sabia como era Freezer. Luego vino mi tío a ofrecerle la petición de tu mano para su hijo y tu padre aceptó, pensó que tener a los dos reinos saiayins con su reino lo ayudaría a evitar problemas con freezer y así tu estarías bien todas maneras, nunca tuvo su conciencia tranquila, tu cumpleaños se acercaba y tu padre sabía muy bien que esa fiesta podía ser un blanco fácil para que Freezer cobrara venganza. Entonces unos días antes tu padre me cito y me planteó todo esto que te dije a continuación. Le prometí que me haría cargo de tí si sucedía algo extraño en el evento y hasta que nada estuviera calmado, no te devolvería al reino. Y eso fue lo que paso, el apagón, te noqueé y te traje aquí, fin.- Vegeta dio un gran suspiro y se cruzo de brazos. -¡Joder!- grite tomando mi cabeza con ambas manos ¿Qué más pasa a mis espaldas que yo no se? ¡por que mi padre no me dijo nada! todavía piensa que tengo 5 y no puedo cuidarme sola yo...- Deja de pensar tanto niña, si todo esta bien y fue una falsa alarma mañana por la mañana vendrá un guerrero de confianza de tu padre a decirnos que podemos volver, si no sucede, ya veremos qué hacer. - mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Vegeta- ¿Como mierda puedes estar tranquilo? mira si algo le paso a Tighs o a mi madre o a mi maldito padre! estoy arta de ser la última en enterarme de todo, de que todos piensen que soy una niñata cuando no lo soy.- Grite mientras caminaba de un lado a otro - Lo eres, solo mírate, haciendo berrinches cuál niñata- pare mi caminata en seco y le dediqué una mirada de odio - Ash, eres desesperante ¡Te odio!- Gruñí y le tire un almohadón del sofá, el cuál esquivó con facilidad.- Sisi, aja. Ve a asearte hueles a mi primo. yo iré por algo de comida- dijo antes de dirigirse a la puerta - ah por cierto creo que en la habitación hay toallas y algo de ropa- dicho esto salió sin mas. -Saiaying estúpido- susurré antes de adentrarme a la habitación.

_**Buenoooo aquí el capituloo 9! ay perdón por tardar tanto, no tenia inspiración y tampoco mucho tiempo ¡Pero mejor tarde que nunca! gracias por leer y comentar, saben que preguntas o criticas son siempre bienvenidas!**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo 10 : Ya soy Legal**

La habitación era pequeña pero acogedora. Estaba adornada con colores crema y los muebles eran de madera. Suspiro y después de limpiar un poco el lugar con lo que puedo me tiro en la gran cama y trato de relajarme un segundo - Lo siento Vegeta, pero dormirás en ese sofá.-susurré riendo y me estire. Me apoye en mis codos y me observe, el hermoso vestido estaba totalmente sucio y tenia algunas partes desgarradas- que pena...- comenté mientras me paraba y lo sacaba de mi cuerpo quedando en ropa interior, acto seguido me acerqué a lo que parecía una cajonera y abrí el primer cajón. Encontré un par de toallas las cuales tome dos, después seguí buscando en los demás cajones hasta encontrar algo de ropa femenina. Conseguí solo unos bragas negras y un vestido que llegaba un poco mas arriba de los muslos de color azul y con la insignia de el reino de los Ouji. Alce mis hombros y me dirigí al baño rápidamente. El baño era pequeño pero tenia una hermosa bañera, abrí las canillas y puse la temperatura del agua a mi gusto, mientras se llenaba me quite la ropa interior y até mi cabello en un rodete. Me sumergí en el agua y cerré mis ojos... ¡diablos! que bien se siente el agua caliente, hice una mueca mientras pasaba el jabón por mi cuerpo. Extrañaba a mi familia y más que nada tenía miedo ¿Qué abra pasado con ellos? solo espero que estén bien y que mañana llegue ese guardia a decirnos que todo fue un mal entendido...termino con mi cuerpo y sumerjo mi cabello en el agua tratando de enjuagarlo. Escucho la puerta principal abrirse, seguro era Vegeta con la "cena" , al pensar en eso mi estomago ruje un poco. Me sonrojo y termino mi labor de acicalarme para luego agarrar las toallas y secarme. Me cambio y me miro al espejo, el vestido azul era de una tela oscura, cuello alto y sin mangas, pero apretado al cuerpo algo que agradecí por que no tenia brasier puesto. Peine mi cabello como pude y lo até en una cola alta, arreglé mi flequillo y salí de el baño. Lo primero que vi fue el hogar a leña que estaba en la sala prendido, luego avancé para ver a Vegeta ¿cocinando algún pedazo de carne?.

-Oh dios, ¿tu cocinas? ¿un príncipe que cocina?- Reí mientras me acercaba a él, este solo gruño y siguió en lo suyo.- Cuando estas en las batallas y matan a tus cocineros, o aprendes a cocinar una pata o te mueres de hambre.- concluyo al fin cuando se cruzo de brazos y se limito a verme- tendrás que sacarlo tú,ahora es mi turno de bañarme.- concluyo cuando salió de vista sin dejarme hablar y se metía al baño.

-¿Cómo sabes si no nos encontrarán aquí?- comente mientras cortaba otra porción de comida. Estábamos ya sentados en la pequeña mesa comiendo la presa que había cazado Vegeta, luego de bañarse apareció con una remera de manga corta color negra y unos pantalones de deporte , al parecer. Debía admitir que sea veía bien en ellos, sentí el calor de mis mejillas ante el pensamiento. -No nos encontraran, nadie me siguió y solo la familia real sabe de estos escondites.- su respuesta me volvió a la realidad y yo solo asentí. Luego de un rato terminamos de comer y empecé a levantar los platos- Oh, no puedo creerlo. Con todo este asunto olvide por completo que ya cumplí 18...¡Joder, ya soy mayor!. Debe de haber alguna botella de alcohol aquí- susurre riendo mientras terminaba de limpiar los trastes y empecé a buscar por las alacenas.

-No tomarás alcohol, niña. Lo único que falta es que tenga que cuidar una borracha- comentó Vegeta mientras volvía de la habitación con un par de sabanas para poner en el sofá. Yo solo hice caso omiso a su regaño y detrás de unas botellas vacías encontré una que decía "Whisky", reí victoriosa y abrí la botella tomando directamente de esta. -¡Feliz cumpleaños para mi!- Comenté luego de darle un gran sorbo, diablos que era fuerte. Ví las intenciones de Vegeta y empece a correr cuando el empezó a seguirme.- Ya, dame eso. ¿No era que eras una niña grande?- comento sumamente enojado mientras yo seguía tomando mas sorbos, dejando la botella casi a la mitad. Saqué mi lengua en forma de burla. -Okey me canse de este juegito.- Me tomo del brazo y me sacó la botella de las manos.- ¡Oye Vegeta! que aburrido eres, con razón mi hermana siempre anda seria- Susurre mientras me sentaba en el sillón y me cruzaba de brazos, sentía como el alcohol hacía efecto en mí.

Luego de deshacerse de el alcohol Vegeta se puso frente a mi con su típica cara seria.- Ve a dormir, ahora.- comentó viéndome fijamente. Nunca me puse a pensar lo bien que se notan sus músculos cuando se cruza los brazos...aunque no haga fuerza estos se mantienen firmes... el escote en v de la remera dejaba ver el inicio de su pecho, diablos ¿Acaso Goku será así?, un calor se apodera de mi ser.-¿ Niña?, ¡Oye niña!- su pelo en punta ¿acaso lo peinara o simplemente no se peina para tener siempre el mismo movimiento en el? y esos ojos, diablos son un agujero negro sin fin.- ¡NIÑAAAA!- parpadeo unas cuantas veces y lo veo asombrada, diablos ¡El alcohol!- ¿Si? perdón...lo siento me distraje- susurré mientras mis mejillas se vuelven a teñir de rosa- Hace 5 minutos que te llamo y no contestas. Te estaba diciendo que tienes que ir a tu habitación a dormir- Yo solo asentí y me levante para luego volver a caer en el sofá, un hipo salio de mi boca y reí- ¡Ay, lo siento! Creo que no puedo pararme- Susurré riendo más- No tengo tiempo para tonterías.- comentó mientras me tomaba en sus brazos...oh, se sentía tan bien. Nunca nadie me había cargado, el empezó el camino hacia la habitación. - Nunca nadie me había cargado antes Vegeta, se siente bien- susurré cerrando mis ojos mientras poco a poco el sueño me vencía, lo último que escuche fue un gruñido de su parte.

La claridad del sol empezaba a molestar en mi cara, bufe mientras me estiraba en la cama e intentaba dormir nuevamente. Luego de varios intentos note que era en vano y a regañadientes abrí mis ojos, apenas me senté la jaqueca llego a mi- Demonios..-susurre mientras bostezaba y me paraba, me observe para encontrarme que seguía con la misma ropa que ayer, luego me acordé que Vegeta me había traído hasta aquí. Volví a tirarme a la cama por que mi cabeza lo pedía decidí cerrar mis ojos un poco, luego de varios minutos que sentí el sueño llegar a mi, mi cuerpo siente una fuerte presión en él. Instintivamente abro mis ojos rápidamente para encontrarme con Vegeta sobre mi, intento gritar pero su mano en mi boca lo impide. Luego me hace seña de que va a soltarme pero tengo que permanecer callada, yo solo asiento nerviosa y el quita su mano- Ve debajo de la cama, ahora mismo Bulma.- susurró demasiado bajo pero con un tono bastante serio. Volví a asentir nerviosa y el se bajo de mi cuerpo para que yo me escondiera debajo de la cama, al cumplir con mi parte puedo observar que los pies de Vegeta salen de la habitación. Cierro mis ojos y me pongo en posición fetal abrazando mis rodillas, los ruidos empiezan a escucharse. Golpes, golpes, mesas rotas y mas golpes. Lágrimas salen de mis ojos y trato de no hacer ruido, definitivamente algo andaba mal, muy mal.

Luego de varios minutos de silencio siento la puerta abrirse, tenso todo mi cuerpo y cierro con mas fuerza mi cuerpo, siento una mano tocar mi brazo y yo grito - ¡Tranquila, soy Vegeta!- Comento rápidamente, abro mis ojos y salgo rápidamente de mi escondite, me levanto y lo abrazo. -¡Oh dios! pero que paso allá afuera- susurre mientras aun sollozaba, Vegeta me alejo lo más amablemente posible y me miro. Al verlo pude ver que estaba seriamente lastimado, con varios cortes y sangre que salia de su frente - Te lastimaste mucho..-susurré secando mis lagrimas.

-Nos encontraron, claramente no fue un mal entendido lo de ayer, algo pasó. Nos iremos de aquí ahora mismo, a unos kilómetros hay un pueblo. Nos tomará 5 días llegar a mi reino en las circunstancias que estamos. Toma lo necesario, iré a limpiarme.- comentó antes de irse.

Llevábamos unas 2 horas en el caballo y mi trasero pedía un poco de tregua. Vegeta se había enfrentado a 4 tipos que parecían ser del reino de Frezeer, tenía miles de preguntas que no tenían respuestas y creo que Vegeta estaba igual que yo. Esto realmente se estaba yendo de las manos, y aunque no lo digiera el también estaba preocupado. - Vegeta ¿Podemos parar? Mi trasero duele- comente suspirando - Ya falta poco, aguántate.- dijo mientras aceleraba el paso de la cabalgata.

Luego de varios minutos llegamos al dichoso pueblo, que parecía más bien un mercado de pulgas. - No te separes de mi.- Finalmente habló cuando bajamos y empezamos a caminar hacia el lugar, yo asentí y me apegue a el lo mas posible, ya que el lugar rebalsaba de gente. Mientras caminábamos observaba la terrible pobreza que existía. Gente moribunda en el piso, los puestos eran muy precarios y nadie parecía ser amigable en lo absoluto.- Oye Vegeta no tenemos dinero ¿Cómo piensas comprar suministros?- susurré- Conozco a alguien- se limito a decir mientras nos adentramos a lo que parecía una gran cabaña de dos pisos, era lo único que parecía de "Elit" en ese lugar. Largué un suspiro de alivio, seguramente seria algo de la realeza saiayin entonces estaríamos a salvo. Llegamos a la puerta la cuál estaba custodiada por un enorme guardia, incluso muchísimo más grande que Vegeta. Al vernos hizo una pequeña reverencia.

-Príncipe Vegeta, que alegría que vuelva por aquí.- Comentó el guardia antes de darnos paso libre. Alce mi ceja algo sorprendida, seguramente pertenecía al reino Saiayin...pero al entrar todo cambio, en absoluto. La oscuridad reinaba en el lugar, un olor a humo y alcohol inundaban mis fosas nasales vilmente, la poca luz que se brindaba servía para ver a lo que parecían muchos hombres bebiendo y riendo pero también muchas meseras con trajes diminutos o ninguno sirviendoles a estos. De pronto una mujer algo mayor, como la edad de mi madre creo, se dirigía a nosotros. Estaba vestida con un vestido apretado color negro y tacones . -¡Ay Príncipe! pero que maravillosidad su llegada, hace unos meses que no nos visita y nuestras chicas lo extrañan- decía mientras reía y acariciaba el brazo de Vegeta. -Elizabeth y Chandal están disponibles ahora mismo si las quieres. Pero déjame decirte que tenemos mercancía nueva- Le guiñó el ojo. Yo simplemente estaba en shock, ¿Vegeta engañaba a mi hermana y no tenia ningún centímetro de piedad en demostrármelo? Oh diablos, si que estaba enfadada. Yo sé que mi hermana es un ogro, pero no creo que merecía esto. - No Mika, hoy no vengo por sus servicios. Necesito tu ayuda, luego serás recompensada por mi reino y lo sabes.- La voz de Vegeta hizo que vuelva a la realidad, me asomé un poco mas detrás del hombro de Vegeta y Mika me observo- ¡Oh! Quién es esta belleza azúl, ¡Qué exótica, nunca había visto algo tan majestuoso!- La mujer quitó a Vegeta de enfrente de mi y tomo mi brazo empezando a observarme descaradamente- ¿Qué es lo que necesitas?-desvío su mirada de mi un momento para dirigirse a Vegeta y yo me solté bufando ¿Y esta quién se cree que es para tomarme así?- No tiene por que interesarte quién es. Necesito un lugar para descansar esta noche, provisiones para llegar a mi reino y algo de dinero- Concluyó cruzándose de brazos.

-Pides mucho Veggi- rió- Bien te lo daré, a cambio de que tu acompañante le brinde un baile a mis clientes. Si no, no hay trato.- Yo abrí mis ojos como plato- ¿Disculpa? ¿Quién te crees que soy? No soy una puta!- Grite enojada, ella simplemente siguió riendo- Oh y ese carácter, a los chicos los calienta- Me guiño el ojo- Mika no, ella no hará eso. Es una niña.-Gruño Vegeta - Solo dame las malditas cosas si no quieres problemas-

-¡QUÉ NO SOY UNA NIÑA!-Grite ahora en dirección a Vegeta- ¿Ves? ella dice que no lo es, anda sera solo unos minutos y te prometo que tendrás todo lo que me pediste- Dijo Mika cruzándose de brazos.- La respuesta sigue siendo n..- La respuesta de el príncipe fue interrumpida por la peliazul- Si, lo haré. Trato echo, solo 5 minutos y nos darás todo, quiero largarme de una maldita vez de aquí. ¡Llegan a ponerme una mano encima y los mataré a todos!- La cara de Milk saco una divertida sonrisa- Entonces, sígueme.- Yo comencé a caminar atrás de ella dejando a un Vegeta enojado y shockeado a la vez, ya verás quien es una niña, príncipe.

_**¡Capitulo 10! espero sea de su agrado, y obviamente sus comentarios me animan a seguir! así que gracias por los que comentan, y a los lectores silenciosos también. Pronto subiré otro capitulo ¡Es una promesa!**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Capitulo 11 Ángel Exótico.**

**Advertencia: ¿Pequeño lemon? jeje**

nos adentramos en lo que parecían unos camarines, las mujeres salían y corrían de un lado a otro desesperadamente, todas llevaban ropa interior o pequeños disfraces sexys ¿En qué diablos me metí? - Chandal, Chandal ven aquí. Quiero que busques la prenda perfecta para esta damita y que la maquilles y peines, en 5 volveré a buscarla- los gritos de Mika me sacaron de mis pensamientos, una morena de ojos verdes con unas curvas del infierno se acercó a mi. Luego de pensar un momento recordé su nombre, a no ser que haya otra Chandal por aquí, creo que ella es una de las concubinas de Vegeta. -Oh claro Mika lo que ordenes- la morena empezó a tocar mi cabello maravillada- ¿Cómo es tu nombre niña? definitivamente volverás locos a todos ahí afuera- comento divertida- amo tu cabello ¡Es la primera vez que veo algo así!-Yo solo la mire y le dediqué media sonrisa- Uhmm gracias, mi nombre es Bulma- dije mientras apretaba mi puño un poco, los nervios empezaban a subir y el arrepentimiento también.- Bien Bulma, creo que tengo el atuendo perfecto para ti -susurró pensativa mientras empezaba a buscar en un armario diminuto- ¡Perfecto!- concluyó cuando se volteó a verme y me entrego lo que parecía una tanga de encaje blanca con un pequeño moño rosado en el medio y acompañándolo un camisón también de encaje blanco con algún adorno rosa y en la parte de el sostén llevaba una copa para levantar los senos. - Yo...¿tendré que ponerme esto?- mire a la chica a los ojos, diablos Bulma antes de tomar decisiones piensa bien. La chica solo se limito a reír y sonreír, con su mentón me señalo detrás de ella lo que parecía ser un cambiador- Ve a cambiarte así te peino y maquillo para luego decirle a Mika que estás lista.- concluyó abriéndome el paso.

Luego de unos minutos por fin salía tímidamente del cambiador y me dirigí al asiento que me señalo Chandal- Estas hermosa, quien pudiera tener esos senos de ensueño- pensó en voz alta mientras comenzaba a peinar mi cabello, yo solo agache mi mirada y me sonrojé. - Bueno, vamos a dejarlo suelto, es muy hermoso para no dejarlo andar. Y el maquillaje será leve- sonrió mientras manifestaba su obra en mí. Luego de varios minutos me dijo que estaba lista y me miré al espejo. Wow, nunca fui consciente realmente de mis atributos hasta hoy. El camisón era lo suficientemente largo como para apenas tapar mi trasero ya que se volvía holgado , y la copa levantaba aún mas mis senos haciéndolos ver mucho mas grande. Mi pelo tenia pequeñas ondas y un moño se hallaba en un costado de mi cabeza, suspire y cerré mis ojos un momento, ya estaba aquí y tenía que enfrentar mis miedos. Tu te metiste aquí Bulma, tu sales.

Aún no podía creer que una niñata pasara sobre mí como si nada, tome asiento en una de las mesas pequeñas frente a el pequeño escenario que tenía un tubo de acero en el medio. Una chica me ofreció una bebida la cuál acepté con gusto. El lugar estaba lleno de puros viejos verdes y algún que otro perdedor derrotado por el alcohol. Mis pensamientos fueron obstruidos por la voz de Mika que se encontraba en el centro de el escenario.

-Muchachos, muchachos. Hoy tendremos una invitada especial en nuestro cabaret, es una chica sumamente exótica, nada que hayan visto antes. Mejor dejar que lo vean por ustedes mismos. Por favor revisamos a nuestra nueva invitada.- concluyó Mika giñandome el ojo desde lejos, yo solo bufe y crucé mis brazos. Veamos como te las arreglas en esta, princesa.

Las luces comenzaron a atenuarse y los aplausos y silbidos de emoción no tardaron en llegar. Una luz roja impacto en el medio de el escenario para luego ver como casi tímidamente un cuerpo se escabullía entre las cortinas y se acercaba al tubo. Oh mi dios. Abrí mis ojos en par en par acercándome más al escenario para verificar si realmente lo que mis ojos veían era cierto. Una música lenta pero sexy empezó a sonar, la peliazul se balanceaba de un lado a otro al rededor del caño, su mirada estaba dirigida al suelo y aún en la oscuridad podías notar el rubor en sus mejillas. Demonios, estaba vestida como un ángel prohibido. Apoyo su espalda en el tubo y se arrastró hacia abajo lentamente provocando que el camisón se atore un poco y deje ver algunas pistas de sus hermosas piernas blancas, su respiración era algo agitada, seguramente por los nervios del momento pero hacía que sus pechos suban y bajen de una manera endemoniadamente sexy. Mientras seguía con sus bailes su mirada por fin se levanto y empezó a observar a el público en busca de algo, hasta que sus ojos se enfocaron en mi y tuve que moverme un poco de la silla en la cuál estaba sentado, sus ojos azulados tenían un destello en ellos, y su sonrojo seguía allí. Paso su lengua en sus labios para luego cerrar sus ojos y acariciar gentilmente sus senos con las manos, mierda. Mi erección no tardo en llegar y me maldije por eso. Maldita seas Vegeta es una niña, gruñí y desvié mi mirada de ella para centrarla en otra cosa, esto no podía estar pasándome ¡sabía que era una mala idea! no podía caer así de bajo. De pronto mis pensamientos se desvanecieron al ver a Elizabeth observando el espectaculo, sonreí y la idea vino a mi. Me levante rápidamente tratando de ignorar a bulma y me dirigí a Elizabeth la cuál noto mi presencia cuando tome tu mano para jalarla a mi y llevarla a la primer puerta que ví. -Oh príncipe Vegeta, que lindo verlo ¿Necesita ayuda? - comentó riendo mientras notaba mi ya visible erección. Yo solo gruñí y nos adentramos a lo que parecía un cuarto de limpieza- Hazlo.- Dije sin mas cruzándome de brazos. Ella solo rió y mordió su labio, acto seguido bajo mis pantalones y boxer a la vez- oh...es más grande lo que recordaba - ignore su comentario para tomar su cabello y arrastrarla de manera bruta a mi viralidad. Ella largo un pequeño gemido y empezó a chuparla, al sentir el tacto de su boca con mi piel suspire mientras cerraba mis ojos y mi mente divagaba a la peliazul en el caño, en mi mente era ella ahora mismo, era su pelo, sus labios los que me tocaban. Deje que el momento me consumiera y libere mis pensamientos oscuros, luego me arrepentiría de esto, pero no podía evitarlo. La lujuria y la pasión andaban sin rienda suelta en todo mi ser. -Yo...voy...yo...¡Oh, Bulma!- Grité aún con los ojos cerrados mientras derramaba mi semilla dentro de la boca de la prostituta. Al terminar ella limpio su boca con su brazo para luego reacomodarse- ¿Así que Bulma eh? No recuerdo que tu esposa tenga ese nombre- se alzo de brazos restandole importancia, no era raro para ella escuchar a un hombre decir el nombre de otra chica. Yo solo la ignore, acomode mi ropa y salí de allí. Pude ver que el espectaculo había terminado y Mika se acercaba a mi - ¿Dónde te habías metido? tu amiga lo hizo de maravilla Vegeta, ya te prepare todo lo prometido afuera. Ella se esta cambiando, ya vendrá- concluyo sonriendo de lado, yo solo asentí y esperé.

Terminé de cambiarme y espere un momento para salir mientras analizaba lo que había sucedido. Debo admitir que un poco orgullosa me sentí al saber que pude ocasionar todo ese alboroto en los hombres sin tener experiencia previa aún, ¡Ay si mi familia supiera morirían de vergüenza! pero estoy segura de que Vegeta no les dirá de esto, después de todo no es de su conveniencia. Hablando de el rey de roma, parecía sumamente nervioso, supongo que algo de efecto tuve en el ¿Sino por que huyo así en pleno acting? mordí mi labio con una pequeña risa, la cuál elimine enseguida. ¿Qué estoy diciendo? negué rápidamente, creo que este lugar esta afectándome el cerebro. Procedí a salir y pude encontrarme con Vegeta al lado de la puerta de salida con su típica pose de brazos cruzados y ceño fruncido. Al llegar a el solo se dirigió a salir - Vamonos- concluyo al fin mientras salíamos al aire libre y veía al caballo que nos había dado mika con unas bolsas colgando de el, sin comentarios empezamos a andar. Suspire y vi como nos alejábamos de la "ciudad" poco a poco.

-¿Cómo estuve?- pregunté en un tono divertido- ¿Todavía sigo pareciéndote una niña, Vegeta?- alcé mi ceja, como el estaba delante mio no podia ver sus facciones pero puedo jurar que un leve sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas- No interesa.- Dijo al fin. alce mis hombros y rodee mis ojos - ¿Dónde vamos ahora?-decidí cambiar de tema- A otro refugio de mi reino, descansaremos y luego no pararemos hasta llegar al castillo, no estamos tan lejos.- suspiro mientras hacía la cabalgata mas rápida.

**Bueno hasta aquí el capitulo 11! disculpen si esta algo corto la verdad que se me dificulto el tiempo para escribir y no quería dejarlos sin nada, gracias por leer y comentar!**


End file.
